One Night
by charlito
Summary: Hermione begins 7th year dating Ron but soon discovers its not what she expected. in a rage of passion she drinks herself under the table one night and wakes up next to Draco!just a one night stand? or will it spiral into a forbidden love? HrD HGDM
1. Chapter 1: SunKissed Knickers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP books or any of the characters, if I did I would be Scottish and live in a castle and roll in my money all day!...and buy a pony.

Chapter 1: Sun-kissed Knickers

It was a funny thing how happy one could be when their life was just about perfect. She was a head girl, beginning her final year at Hogwarts at the top of the class. She was practically promised a spot at London's top Healer school. Voldemort was loosing support and power daily. She finally had Ron after years of wishing and dreaming of him. Yes, life was just about perfect for Hermione Granger.

Her eyes were closed, she pictured last night by the lake with Ron...how shy he had been, timid, gentle...and if Harry hadn't interrupted them they might have actually gotten somewhere! It had certainly been going better than when she had snuck into Ron's room the night before. They had gently kissed, Ron still half asleep, and she had lain down next to him. She drew him deeper and then he had suddenly kissed her harder, biting her lips painfully. Trying to distract him she toke his hands in hers and brought them under her shirt up to her breasts and immediately Ron had pushed her away, murmuring something that sounded a lot like 'slut', leaving Hermione to return ashamed to her own room without so much as a goodnight

As bookish as Hermione was she did recognize that she was "blossoming into adulthood" as her mother put it...and with that came certain...ummmm desires? Admit it. She was horny...and she wanted Ron, but she was so confused by what was going on. She hadn't ever had that many relationships…did all of them work like this? Was she really going to fast? Did she make him angry by being so forward because it made him think that she had done it before?

She looked down at his red haired head resting on her lap, moving ever so slightly as the train bounced along. There was something a little awkward about it, she had to admit. maybe it was because they were so used to being just friends that the intimate things would take sometime to get used to...surely it wouldn't feel like she was snogging her brother the next time they were alone together. Right?

She gazed out the window, watching the bright blue and then the quickly passing fields and trees. She wondered how long she had been asleep for and whether she should change into her school robes. Slowly getting up and gently lifting Ron's head to then place it back down on the seat she lifted her bag down and looked around. No one else was in the compartment except the sleeping Ron, and she didn't care if he saw her changing...right? If they were boyfriend and girlfriend they should be able to do that sort of thing around each other. She wondered if he thought the same.

She pulled the shade down over the window on the door but neglected the windows, assuming that the passing cows in the field wouldn't be phased by a flash of a girl in her knickers. She squiggled out of her jeans and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. With only a plain pinkt-shirt and panties on she walked over to where she dumped her bag and rummaged through it until locating her uniform and pulling it out. She undid the clasp keeping her waves of curly brown hair back and let fall in loose disorder. Ron was snoring slightly and here she was getting naked in his presence, how romantic...

With a quick tug, she pulled the shirt over her head and stood for a moment in her blue cotton panties and pink bra, her hair framing her face, her dark eyes closed and the sun warming her back.

"Granger we need to meet with the prefects and-"

She spun around, her heart pumping and met the gaze of Draco Malfoy.

A little gasp escaped her lips as she stared at him and he stared at her standing there like a deer in headlights. She could feel him taking her in with his eyes never leaving hers and for a moment she forgot who he was and lost herself in the sensuality of the situation. The sun warming her and highlighting her hair, the sound of Ron's unknowing and innocent breathing, Draco's piercing blue eyes.

Ron let out a tremendous snore and the spell was broken. Hermione flushed and looked down, snatching sideways for her shirt.

Draco's face bore a look of someone who had just been completely thrown off and, as if trying to restore some order to his world he sneered, "Only changing when Weasels sleeping? Still so prude, or can he not handle women these days?"

"What do you want? Get out!" Hermione seethed, moving quicker and pulling her cloak around her.

"Don't worry, he's not missing much" Draco scoffed…still eyeing her, "and believe me when I say that I did not come to search you out to enjoy your company…"

"Well then what?" Hermione hissed, trying not to wake Ron

"We have to go meet the prefects and then Dumbledore when we get off the train" he said backing out of the compartment and then, "OY WEASEL! WHAT A RACK YOUR GIRLFRIENDS GOT!"

Ron jumped about 2 feet into the air as Draco walked away laughing and several passers by peaked in curiously before Hermione ran to the door and closed it.

"What the….bloody hell?" Ron muffled and then as his sleepy vision cleared and he took in Hermione, "bloody hell Hermione! Why…cant you…just" He was lost for words

"Sorry, I was changing…I didn't think anyone would come in"

"But…I'm in here"

"You were asleep and I didn't think you would mind anyway" She walked over to him, still using her cloak as a wrap-around, and put her hand on his face

Ron plunged his hands into his pockets and pointedly stared at the ground, "I supposed I better go change to…I'll see you later" He got to his feet, pulled open the door and left, leaving Hermione alone.

She was so embarrassed. What had she been thinking, of course she couldn't just change in broad daylight. The door hadn't been locked; Ron was still in the room…she had been stupid to think that…

Oh fuck. She rubbed her eyes and blinked back some tears. Malfoy had probably already forgotten about it, and Ron would forgive her…even though she didn't see what she had done wrong, she'd make it up to him…somehow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: First chappie of a new fic! Woooohooo!!! This is going to be difficult because I think I've used almost all I've got on my first fic Ta Douleur, which still isn't done! This one I think is going to be a bit more fluffy…with maybe a twist of bad guy in there somewhere, who knows!

If you like what you've read review it so I know to keep going!

Yay!

Luv Charlito


	2. Chapter 2: Devilish Smiles

Chapter 2: Devilish Smiles

Hermione stepped off the train and looked at the sky. The clouds were darkening the sky and threatening rain. She couldn't get the look that Malfoy had given her out of her mind. It was almost as if his eyes, as they had surveyed her almost naked body, had told her something…something that she doubted very many people experienced. She shook her head and tried to forget about it, chance were he had already.

She could see Hagrid showing the first years to the boats and smiled to herself, remembering the same trip she had taken herself across the lake 7 years ago. She almost wanted to follow them but instead she made her way to the horseless carriages.

She spotted Ginny and got into a carriage with her and Harry, but Ron was no where to be seen…

"Hi Hermione!" Neville climbed in after her and the door shut behind him, "congrats on becoming head girl! I knew it would be you! Who's head boy?"

"Draco Malfoy" Ginny said the name with a look that suggested she had just swallowed a slug

"Uh oh…" Neville said, looking sympathetic

"Hermione, I know I've already said this a hundred times but"

"It's alright Harry" Hermione said smiling, "I'll be fine"

"What?" Neville asked looking worried

"The head rooms are connected" Ginny said, "they have their own bedrooms and bathrooms but they have a connected common room and Harry-"

"Harry doesn't think it's a great idea" Hermione ended

"Well it bloody isn't! What's Dumbledore playing at anyway? We all know Malfoy and his family are death eaters and its common knowledge that you are on The Order's side, he could attack you! It's dangerous!"

Neville nodded

"Harry the only way to get out of it is if I give up my head girl position, and if I want to go to Merlin's Academy for Healers then I can't afford to loose that"

"I know, it's just…"

"She'll be fine Harry" said Ginny, linking arms with him, "Voldemort is loosing power daily and Dumbledore says it's only a matter of time until he leaves Britain and tries to gain power in other parts of the world"

"Exactly! So he's gonna be pretty desperate and he could order Malfoy to do anything!"

"Did you see Ron?" Ginny ignored Harry with the air as if she had had this argument with him too many times to continue it again

"No…I don't know what happened to him, the last I saw of him he was leaving the compartment to go change…" Hermione answered, her stomach knotting as she said it

"That's odd…" Ginny shrugged and began to draw circles on Harry's open hand. He allowed her to for a few seconds and then snapped it shut trapping her fingers and sending her into giggles

Hermione envied their closeness. This should have been her and Ron arriving together, cuddling closely. But Ron was still mad at her it seemed, and she didn't exactly know why.

Whatever.

The carriage bumped to a stop and she, Neville, Ginny and Harry tumbled out and joined the mass of students making their way into the castle and towards the Great Hall. She looked around for Ron's tall frame and red hair but couldn't see it and ended up knocking into Professor McGonagall.

"There you are Ms. Granger!" she said in startled surprise, "quickly now follow be so you and Mr. Malfoy can meet with Professor Dumbledore before the feast starts"

She nodded and noticed Draco standing to the left of her, pointedly avoiding her eye contact. She rolled her eyes and followed Professor McGonagall out of the entrance and around to a room she assumed was just off of the Great Hall.

She had never been in here before and noticed the comfortableness of it. There was one small table with four chairs, a fire, some paintings on the wall and a comfy looking armchair.

"This is one of the rooms that you will have access to as head boy and girl" Professor McGonagall said smiling her thin lipped smile, "you can use it at anytime of day which gives you the freedom to eat when you like and away from the Great Hall's busyness. Just simply say what you want to the plate and it will appear"

Hermione couldn't help thinking what extra work this probably would be for the house elves but she thought it best not to say anything

"I only ask that you dine with the rest of the school for feasts and important events"

Hermione nodded and noticed Draco shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a very impudently bored way. She heard the door click and looked around to see Professor Dumbledore entering the room. Old and wizened but his startlingly blue eyes never missing a beat

"Tired of being head boy already Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco straightened and said…with a touch of sarcasm, "no sir"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "as you know, the heads of houses share a common room and a password which Professor McGonagall will lead you to now before the feast"

Hermione and Draco nodded silently

"you both know the rules and responsibilities that are required of a head boy and girl and I assure you that I shall not hesitate to remove both title and privileges should either be breached or abused" Dumbledore said seriously "in these present times the students will look to you for guidance and an example of behavior so I expect that you will excel all expectations" He smiled, "alright Minerva, I think I've lectured them enough…you can take them to their rooms now" He nodded to them and exited

"come along, quickly now" McGonagall said, hurrying from the room with Hermione and Draco on her tail

Her stride was so fast and long that Hermione found it hard to keep up with her and soon found herself falling several paces behind. Draco was casually walking next to her, not hurrying at all. She couldn't stand the awkwardness of it…only a few hours ago he had seen her in her knickers for Christ sake! But no, she couldn't think about that anymore. He had already forgotten it, she assured herself. And besides, this would be exactly what he would want…to have her beat herself up about it. She was sure he had forgotten.

"Quite an example you set for our fellow students back on the train. Do you think they'd dismiss you for being a tease?"

Hermione jumped and turned beat red, unable to stop herself looking sideways at Draco as if hoping it had been someone else speaking. But who else? Professor McGonagall?

He wasn't looking at her, but rather ahead and down the hall, a devilish smile playing on his lips.

Hermione made an angry noise like a cat, as if about to say something but she was brought to an abrupt halt and almost ran into Professor McGonagall.

In front of them was a huge portrait of an annoyed looking yet beautiful lady in a white dress with a dove fluttering above her.

"This is the entrance to the head dormitories, and this is Venus" McGonagall said, gesturing to the woman "your password is 'equality' but you may change it whenever you like so long as both of you are here when you do"

"Please miss, can you please tell Filtch to paint this god-forsaken bird out of the picture…its driving me mad!"

McGonagall ignored her and said, "Equality"

Venus rolled her eyes, but swung open for them to reveal a short staircase. The three of them mounted it and entered a room decorated in purple with the Hogwarts seal on several tapestries. A fire was crackling merrily and Hermione dearly wished to curl up next to it with a good book and some peace. Like she was going to get any peace sharing a common room with Draco Malfoy.

"Off of this room are your separate bedrooms or bathrooms"

"Do we have individual passwords for them?" Hermione asked hopefully

McGonagall looked taken aback, "uh, no you don't Ms. Granger…but I trust as head boy and girl it wont be necessary…" she looked at Malfoy who looked like Christmas had come early, "am I correct Mr. Malfoy?"

"Absolutely" Draco said, grinning

McGonagall turned to lead them out of the dormitory and down to the feast and Hermione began to follow her, marching past Draco with an air of defiance which slightly faltered as he whispered in her ear, "tough break Granger, lets hope I don't walk in on you without knickers next time". He flashed her another devilish smile and followed McGonagall out of the room.

This, she decided, was going to be a tough year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: look at me updating already!

How do you like it so far? Is anyone interested in seeing Draco's POV or should I stick to Hermione's and leave Draco a mystery? The more reviews the better!

Happy Holidays!

Luv Charlito


	3. Chapter 3: Slytherin Sex God

Chapter 3: Slytherin Sex God

He lay awake staring at the green canopy that lay on top of his four poster bed. He lay awake, tossing and turning…unable to fall asleep. He lay awake. Alright fuck it; he was awake.

Draco got up and began to pace around the perimeter of his room. It was an action that he had often done as a child to refocus his mind on something less important, like putting one foot in front of the other. He had too much on his mind.

The late summer breeze drifted through his partially opened window. It was strange that he was back at school. It was also strange that he had ended up as head boy, he hadn't seen that coming. He was sure that since his family were known death eaters, and it was only lack of proof that was keeping them free, that Dumbledore would have chosen someone else to 'set a moral example.'

Before he had left for school his parents had warned him that they may have to go into hiding without a moments noticed. The Dark Lord basically viewed it as Draco was stationed at Hogwarts awaiting further instructions…whatever they might be. He was pretty sure that the all powerful Dark Lord was loosing his marbles and, unlike his parents, Draco felt no loyalty to him at all. It wasn't to say that he didn't agree with his principles or that he thought Dumbledore had it right…cause he didn't…it was more the fact that it was Draco's nature to thrive as an individual. He didn't care about being heroic or cleansing the world of mud bloods, that mattered to his family…but not really to him. He also didn't care about looking good or helping others out and saving lives like precious Potter. Basically, all that was on Draco's agenda was to survive and come out of this mess with the reputation and the money to live comfortably whatever the outcome.

He stretched and leaned against the stone wall, surveying the room. It was large enough, with an ensuit bathroom and his own desk. He smiled to himself, oh what fun he was going to have…a private room in his 7th year. He had already been dubbed Slytherin Sex God by a group of giggling girls, so Pansy said.

At the thought of Pansy he flopped back on his bed. He didn't love her, he knew that for certain. He closed his eyes and thought of her, her slender waist…her large breasts…her golden hair flowing from her head…the way her lips pouted…the way she rolled up her skirt to shorten it and then opened her legs in class so he could have a peek at her knickers. And yet she was still a virgin! He couldn't help but smile, he was probably the only one who even knew, or would ever suspect. Pansy maintained that she was master of karma sutra and most girls followed her around for her wise advice. It was so well known that she was a slut that no one even bothered to find out who she had been with.

He had tried so many times, but each time there was a reason or an excuse. If they were going to end up together in the end then why not wait? Shed say…

He was falling asleep and in the last stages of wakefulness he put a hand behind his head and felt the cool stone just above his headboard. Someone else was there; he could almost feel her breathing on the other side. He imagined her, bushy wild hair spread out on the pillows, her feet and her body curling into an s-shape. Her hands would be relaxed and open; she might be wearing a little bedtime tank top…maybe with her pink bra showing through. Eyes closed, peacefully, and mouth slightly puckered.

And then he too was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He could hear running water. He rolled over and tried to block the sound out by putting a pillow over his head…but no…he could still hear it, and now he had to pee.

He got up, tripped over his discarded clothes and stumbled into his bathroom. After answering to the call of nature he stepping into the shower and was still able to hear hers running. He felt the hot water on his back and turned it up, feeling the scalding heat beat against his back…the almost unbearable pain. He got out and it was over, he refused to think about her anymore. He dried off and tossed his towel to the ground, walking out to his bedroom to find a change of clothes.

Upon entering the room he was greeted with a squeal, a thump and a shove. Hermione was standing in the middle of his room and trying to stagger to the door with her hands over her eyes.

Draco started to laugh and dropped the pillow that she had just thrust into his crotch, "what the hell are you doing in here? Trying to pay me back? If so then your delivery needs some work"

"I wasn't!" she said angrily, her hands still covering her eyes as she staggered into a wall "One of my books that I left in the common room last night has gone missing, I thought you might have picked it up by mistake!"

"So you decided to sneak into my room"

"You were in the shower! I didn't think you would notice!"

"And I'm sure you timed that…if you wanted to see me naked Granger then all you had to do was ask"

"Oh shut up and put some clothes on!"

Draco pulled on some grey boxers, "I have"

Hermione lowered her hands, took one look at him, turned a deep shade of red and stalked from the room.

Draco laughed again, he had to admit it….mud blood that she was, she was kind of cute in an annoying miss know-it-all kind of way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: look at me updating so fast! It must be cause I'm on vacation so don't get used to this…haha

How do you think its going? Does anyone have any ideas/ thingers that they would like to see in this fic?

Besides SEX Andrea

Hahahaaaaa

Alrighty

Luv charlito


	4. Chapter 4: Crash into Me

Chapter 4: Crash into Me

What a bloody prick. Hermione stormed around her room, snatching up her things for her next class. She had walked into their common room to relax and catch up on some homework before her next class and what had she found?

Oh just some discarded clothes, a bra, her books that she had left neatly arranged on the coffee table all over the floor AND…a tie tied to the outside of Draco's door handle.

Not that it bothered her or anything…

Right?

She pushed past Venus' portrait who complained at the gruffness of Hermione's presence as she stormed past. Where was she going to go now? She thought about the library, but the usual appeal of it did not sink in as it once had, she supposed she had just gotten too used to having her own space to privately work. She supposed she could suck up her pride and go back and work in her bedroom…

"Hermione?"

She looked around, "oh, Ron!" she beamed what she thought was an excited smile, "thank god, I've missed you it feels like I haven't seen you in-"

"Where have you been?" Ron's cheeks were as red as his hair and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists

"Classes? What else would I be doing on a Wednesday morning?"

Ron's complexion calmed from a red to a blotchy pink and he slouched against the wall, "oh ok, sorry…I didn't know"

"Where did you think I was? Is something wrong?"

"Its nothing, I guess…I just heard that Malfoy was fooling around with some girl in his room again and I just…I dunno…"

"Malfoy? Ron!" She started to laugh and leaned into his tall body putting her arms around his waist and looking up at him, "you're joking right?" her giggle filled the hall as she turned her face upwards for a kiss.

He shrugged her off and looked at her, "do you mind…I mean" he looked shiftily up and down the hallway, "Hermione can you do your blouse up a couple more buttons?"

"What? Do my blouse up?" Hermione stepped away from him, "why? It's fine"

"It's just your not on the market anymore, you're my girl…could you just, you know? Please?"



What could it hurt? It's not like it mattered to her anyway, so she did up her blouse a few more buttons and shrugged at him, "better now?"

Ron smiled a truly heart warming smile, "Oh Herm," he pulled her close to him and she put her arms around his neck, "you have no idea what you mean to me" he kissed her on the nose

"What do you say we give studying a break this period, go up to my dorm and give Draco and this new mystery slut of his a run for his money eh?"

Hermione could feel butterflies that felt more like rocks thump around in her stomach. This would be the first time since the summer that they would be really alone together. Alone enough to do whatever they wanted… she tried to giggle but it came out almost like a donkey's he-haw

"You ok?" Ron looked into her eyes

How could she say no?

"Yeah of course, let's go!" She said breathlessly

Ron let out a bark of triumph and swung her around, "hurry up then!"

He hurried ahead of her down the hall, Hermione struggling to keep up with her arms full of books…he could have at least offered to hold some of them. By the time she got to the portrait Ron was looking annoyed again, "let's go…" he rolled his eyes impatiently

Not exactly romantic…

"Equality" Hermione said the password

"Use protection my dear" winked Venus and Ron turned bright red

"That's none of your business!"

"Sor-reee" Venus stuck her tongue out and swung out reveling the entrance

"Ron it's just a painting-"Hermione began but Ron was already halfway across the room and at her bedroom door.

"Come on Hermione, I haven't got all day for you"

She dropped her books and followed him over to her door

"Ready then?" his face was still kinda red and he grinned wickedly at her

"Uh, yeah…" she felt intimidated, what was going to happen? Just making out right? He wouldn't try anything else? He wouldn't make their first time so meaningless…squashed into a study period? "Ron, I'm not sure it's the right time for us to have sex together"

He backed away from her, "I know that, don't be such a slut"



"Oh, ok good then"

"Who do you think I am?"

"No Ron, just…lets go come on"

They went into her room and sat down on her bed. Ron reached out to her and roughly pulled her by the neck towards him. Their lips crashed awkwardly together, Hermione put her arms around his neck, trying to soften it but it was as if in return to her loving and gentle touches, that Ron then shoved her down onto the bed and moved on top of her. She could barely breathe but continued to kiss him, his tongue swirling around in her mouth.

He bite down on her bottom lip and she gave a little cry of pain, which he must have taken for one of pleasure, she could feel his erection pulsating against her leg through his pants, his hands trailed down to her shirt and he began to squeeze her breasts through the material.

That doesn't feel so bad, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on that rather then on Ron starting to hump her leg. She let out a little sigh and Ron pressed his advantage by ripping her shirt off of her and pushing her bra up, leaving her totally exposed. Before she could even react he was squeezing down so hard, leaving nail marks around her nipple

"Ow! Ron, Stop…that"

"Shut up" he replied huskily and covered her mouth with his

He switched hands and began kneading her other breast while with the other he trailed down her stomach reaching the waist band of her skirt

"What are you doing" Hermione breathed, she was so aroused but at the same time so tense she thought she might break

"Calm down its ok"

He dipped his hand under her skirt and knickers, the feeling on his sweaty hand on her pussy made her recoil. Hermione sat bolt upright, "Ron this isn't right, I don't think I'm ready for this-"

Ron looked pissed, "Fucking Hell Hermione, first you invite a guy up to your bedroom and then you start acting like a prude? What the fucks the matter with you?"

"Ron! I'm not a prude! I thought we agreed that-"

"Come on Hermione, cant you do one fucking thing for me?!" He was still trying to get into her knickers and continued to push his erection against her leg

"Ron- I"

"If you love me you'll at least give me some satisfaction today"



"I…alright, just not…I don't want to"

"yeah yeah ok come here"

He unbuttoned his pants and slid off his boxers, exposing all of himself to her. He pulled her into him, kissing her hard. She kissed back the best she could and then with a sudden force he pushed her down. He was so fucking turned on...Hermione was almost in tears, but she forced herself through it. She had to do this for him, He was being good to her this was good for them.

He moved the head of his cock over Hermione lips. It wasn't extremely huge, but all the same when he shoved all 6 inches of himself into her mouth Hermione gagged. Get a grip Hermione, she couched herself…this is real, you want this. She relaxed and attempted a seductive moan sending vibrations threw Ron's cock. Ron put his hands in her hair keeping her from pulling back to far; just enough for her to keep breathing. R\Ron moved his hips without warning and forced Hermione's head to stay were it was. He knew she couldn't breathe but to him it was making it all the more pleasurable.

She couldn't breathe oh, god she was dying…but then Ron came into her mouth suddenly and collapsed back against the pillow. Hermione coughed and spat, inhaling heavily out of breath. Ron's recently pleasure ridden face darkened...

"What? My cum isn't good enough for you to swallow?"

"What? Ron that's not it! You almost suffocated me!" she was angry "are you kidding me?"

"Fucking cunt" he swore and grabbed his pants and stormed off to her bathroom.

Hermione's breath returned to normal and she leaned back against one of her bed posts. Her shoulders shock as she started to cry. She had never felt so disgusting, what had she done? And what was the reward, she felt like she was going to be sick. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She wished Ron would just get the fuck out of the bathroom so she could get in her shower and get the taste and touch of him off her.

The noise of her shower turning on disturbed the silent air of her room. The nerve of him, such an asshole. She stood up and grabbed her towel. From what it sounded like, Draco had been asleep all morning. She left her room and tiptoed over to his door.

Nope, no sound.

She quietly turned the unlocked handle and entered his room. He was in his bed, asleep or not she couldn't tell and his arms were gently wrapped around some girl who was breathing slowly, asleep. She moved quickly and silently across the room, trying to respect their privacy…but truly unable to keep her eyes off Draco's peaceful form.

She thought of Ron's aggressiveness, his total and complete lack of compassion, of control. She hurried into the bathroom and closed the door not as quietly as she wanted to have done. Her vision swam in front of her as she lent over the sink, nausea overpowering her. She staggered over to the shower and turned it on cold.



Standing underneath it, the cold icy water running down her still clothed back, Hermione gagged and let out one heartbreaking sob. She stood there, in someone else's shower, crying, rinsing her mouth out, salty tears mixed with the water running through her hair, her shirt down, down into the drain. She felt like someone else, she was shaking uncontrollably.

Suddenly the water turned warmer, she felt the presence of someone else behind her but couldn't muster the strength to be startled or look around. Instead, she allowed him to get in with her, to stand behind her and warp his arms around her waist. She let him press his warm naked chest against her back; she put up no resistance when he rested his head on hers.

But after a moment, she did lean back into him and look up ever so slightly through her tears to see some blonde hair falling into some icy grey blue eyes so full of tenderness that it caught her breath

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: WOW! I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated… as usual I've been swamped with school and well you know…LIFE

But hey ho

I doubt a lot of people will be still reading this from when I first posted this fic BUT!! If you are thanks for your loyalty and I PROMISE I will become a more frequent updater!

Soorrrryyyy!! But when you have problems in your own love life you don't really feel like dealing with those of fictional characters now do ya?! Haha…don't worry though I'm sooo much better off then poor Hermione haha

Thanks! Plz review! The more reviews I get the quicker I update!!

Llooovvvve char


	5. Chapter 5: Blood and Water

Chapter 5: Blood and Water

Hermione tapped her quill against the blank parchment in front of her. She could hear Professor McGonagall droning on about something; probably something important that would play a key role in her OWLs, but for probably the first time in all her years at Hogwarts…Hermione wasn't paying attention.

She stared listlessly out of the window, one elbow on the table and her chin resting on her palm. Her mind wandered as she watched the trees change color in front of her but she was so detached that it seemed the only thing keeping her in her seat was the tap-tap of her quill.

She thought of Ron. He hadn't talked to her since, but she had the feeling that he felt guilty about what had happened the previous week, at least that's what Ginny thought. However, no matter how much of an ass he had been she couldn't see herself without him, he was someone she had dreamed of ever since she had met him.

She had accepted all his faults in hopes that one day he would return her love and now she knew that just because they were together didn't mean that his faults ceased to exist. Who was without fault? …If only he would just apologize.

Her mind wandered to Draco. She had barely seen him since that night, he was either locked up in his room or roaming the corridors with Blaise taking advantage of their head boy and prefect powers. In fact, he acted like what he had done that night had never happened. But she couldn't help thinking of him, the way he had acted had completely thrown her off…it was so…tender…kind…even loving.

She shook her head to clear her mind. No that was ridiculous, he was a death eater…if anything he might have thought that it was that other girl in his shower and came in for round two. Right?

"Ms. Granger…"

Hermione's head shot around so fast that she tweaked her neck, "ow, Oh! Yes Professor?"

"are you alright girl?"

"yes I'm fine" Hermione replied in a high voice

"I just called your name 5 times and you didn't respond and I must point out that this is the first class of mine that you haven't been jumping out of your seat to answer every question" Professor McGonagall gave a small twitch of a smile and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm s-sorry" Hermione gave a nervous laugh which died as Ron looked back at her from the front of the room. She turned red and began to hastily copy the notes down from the board. When she looked back up again Ron was slouch over his desk, but she could see that his quill wasn't moving. Harry turned and gave her a shrug from the seat next to him.

Progress perhaps?

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

At the end of the period Hermione avoided both Harry and Ron and made for the door as quickly as possible. It was lunch but she didn't feel the least bit hungry and she had nobody to sit with anyway. Ginny would sit with Harry who would sit with Ron who she did not want to talk to and going into her private dining room seemed even more lonely and depressing. So, to pass the time, she took a long root back up to her rooms.

She had first discovered this hallway when she was in her 1st year. At that time, much like now, she had had trouble making friends and had often taken to wandering the school during awkward social gatherings, such as lunch. She climbed the seven flights of stairs and turned left at the painting of ripe strawberries that giggled as she walked by.

Then she stopped at the third door down on the left. To anyone else it looked like just another empty classroom door but for anyone who bothered to look it revealed a truly amazing work of magic. It was lit by sunlight, pouring in from all corners of the hall, and the temperature was so incredibly hot that it reminded Hermione of her holidays in France as a child. Plants and benches lined the wall until halfway down where it opened up to reveal a huge fountain the size of a swimming pool and at least 12 meters deep.

She had kept this place a secret for years, a place just for her. She would come here year after year and just sit, in the sun and heat, listening to the fountain…dreaming of Ron and what it would be like if they were together.

Exhausted, she sat down on the fountain's edge, dropping her books onto the ground and closed her eyes. She swished her hand back and forth in the water, enjoying its coolness. It felt so good, she let her stress and troubles wash away and tried to make the warmth in the air fill her, so peaceful…so-

SPLASH!

Hermione let out a scream reeled back from the fountain, tripped over her bag and went crashing to the floor. She looked up, her heart beating madly and watch a figure emerge from the fountain, dripping wet, breathing almost as heavily as she was and completely naked.

"what the fuck!?" Draco snatched for a towel that she hadn't noticed when she had sat down.

"wha-what are you doing here?"

"shouldn't I be asking you the same thing Granger?"

Hermione stood up and blushed, "sorry, I didn't know anyone else knew about this place"



"Well that's a bit self-centered" Draco wrapped the towel around his waist and shook the water out of his hair. Beads of it trickled down his well defined chest and glistened in the sunlight. His towel was a little small, and she could see-

Hermione turned a dark shade of red and looked away, "right, well sorry…I better be going"

"what's wrong Granger? Never seen a naked man before? Want another look?"

,"I wouldn't exactly call you a man Malfoy…maybe when you start to stand up for what you know is right instead of what is easy then we'll talk" She replied waspishly and turned on her heel to leave.

"oh and I suppose that blindly following the will of Dumbledore is soooo manly"

Hermione clenched her fists and couldn't resist turning back around, "well it's a hell of a lot better that what your lot do, I trust Dumbledore and I'd sooner blindly follow him than anyone else"

"are you calling yourself a man?"

"what? No!"

"hermaphrodite?"

"what do you want now? Proof that I'm a girl?"

"well if you don't mind"

"you're disgusting!"

"come on Granger, you know you want me"

"wh-what?! Of course I don't, are you kidding…where on earth would you get that idea…not in a million years! Never in fact!"

"oh really…so why were you creeping around my shower?"

She didn't know what to say, "mine…was, uh, in use"

"was it?" he took a step closer

"yes it was, and why did you come in there with me then if I'm so manly and repulsive?!"

He looked her in the eye and took another step closer, she held his gaze but took a few steps back until she was against the wall, her heart rate quickening again. He moved even closer and rested one of his hands on the stone wall next to her head, leaning in.

She could smell him, he was so close she could almost feel the touch of his hands on her body, she was so drawn to him so could barely keep herself standing



His bent his head and his lips brushed her ear, she felt a surge of what felt like electricity flow through her body as he whispered, "I think you know Hermione"

She drew a shaky breath and ducked under his outstretched arm and backed away, "stop messing with me! Just leave me alone" and she turned away.

He laughed, not a malicious cold one…but one that she had never before heard leave him…it seemed almost real, "Granger you make it way to easy"

She huffed off down the hall and opened the door at the other end to the dark hall right above her rooms but before she was about to slam it shut after her she heard him call out;

"if you can do it with the Weasel surely I would be a step up from that!"

That fucking arrogant asshole she vented as she marched down the hall. The cold air of the corridor filled her with even more stress and frustration. Her perfect little secret place, ruined…destroyed! Fuck.

She arrived a Venus' portrait, "equality" she barked

"alright dear? Someone left this for you" Venus pointed at the floor.

Hermione looked down to see a single red rose with a scrap of parchment tied to it. She quickly bent down and picked it up.

"oooo, whose it from? Not that red head, I hope, he was so rude…"

Hermione looked at it and recognized Ron's untidy scrawl, "didn't you see him drop it off though?"

"yes…" Venus sighed, "I just hoped it wasn't from him"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said the password again impatiently

"oh alright…" Venus swung forward

Hermione entered the common room, dropped her things and lent against the back of the armchair as she read it:

'Hermione' it read, 'please meet me by the lake tonight at 7. I'm sorry, Forgive me? Ron"

Not exactly a romantic love poem but, she smiled to herself, maybe things would really turn around. This would be perfect…they would meet and talk out all their feelings and frustration and come out of this whole mess closer then ever.

Hermione folded the note and brought the rose closer to her nose to smell. Instantly she felt a sharp pain on her finger and looked down where a bead of deep crimson blood had already begun to form from the thorn prick.



She stuck her finger into her mouth and walked into her bedroom, wondering what she should wear to see Ron, and yet…as she wrapped her finger in a handkerchief she could not help looking back at the rose and thinking,

an omen?

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: WOOOOO another update already?! Amazing huh? Hopefully this will attract a few more readers? Mayyybehhh

So how do you like so far? Do you think I should switch back and forth and go to Draco's view or stick with Hermione? Please review and let me know!

Love love love char


	6. Chapter 6: How to be a Woman

Chapter 6: How to be a Woman

There was an awful lot of noise coming from her common room.

Hermione put down her lip gloss and grabbed a jacket to put over her little black dress. She hoped Malfoy wasn't pulling any stupid stunts out there that would make her late for Ron.

She checked her watch, 6:50, and made her way to the door separating her bedroom from the common room. Immediately after opening it the noise became much louder.

"What the, bloody hell-"

At least 20 students were packed into the room, most of the Slytherin 7th years, clearly all getting wilder by the second as they guzzled down more and more alcohol. She spotted Pansy Parkinson cackling at something Blaise Zabinni had just said to Draco and stalked over to him.

"Malfoy, What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like Granger?" Blaise spat

"For someone so clever you'd think she'd be able to spot a party when she saw was….but I guess she's not up to scratch on her social studies!" Pansy shrieked with laughter, "gedit? SOCIAL studies?" she took a swig of mead

"Shut up Pansy" Draco grabbed Hermione by the elbow and steered her to the door, "listen, you're going out tonight…and I have a dormitory all to myself, what else am I going to do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, it was true she supposed, but she still didn't like the situation, "oh alright, but if get caught by McGonagall I'm not going down with you."

"So you don't want to go down on me?"

She didn't reply, just turned on her heel and stalked out the door. Just as she was about to reach the end of the corridor someone grabbed her arm, she spun around to find her face inches from Draco's, "wh-what"

"Hermione, please be careful"

"Of course I will- what does it have to do with you" she pulled her arm away and straightened her jacket gruffly. "What do you know about anything?"

"I know that Weasley's a prick."

"Oh shut up and go back to your party" Hermione hissed and hurried off down the hall, now she really was going to be late.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione hurried along each hall and then out to the lake, she cursed herself for not leaving earlier- it wasn't going to be great making up with Ron if the night started with a fight. She spotted Ron sitting on a fallen branch next to a tree in the distance and quickened her pace.

"Hey" she said, breathlessly when she reached him

Ron looked around and stood up, pushing his fists into his pockets. "What took you so long? What have you been doing?"

Hermione looked at her watch, 7:06. "Just you know, getting ready and stuff"

"What's there to get ready for?" Ron was turning pink

"You silly" She giggled nervously, trying to break the tension

"Oh."

"Yeah, so…do you want to walk around the lake?"

"Uh, ok" Ron brushed his pants off awkwardly and stepped over the log to join her.

She took his hand and smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her. This is almost perfect, she thought to herself as they walked around the lake. The sun had set before them and the stars were out and twinkling. It was a warm night and a light breeze fluttered by occasionally; she leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and breathed in his scent. So romantic…

Suddenly Ron stopped walking and grabbed her wrist roughly. She looked up at him, startled to see his stone cold eyes looking down at her.

"Hermione…" he began "I just need to say this, get it out in the open…"

"What? What could possibly be wrong now! I'm sick of your mood swings Ron, sometimes you act like such a -"

At this Ron snarled and let go of Hermione so roughly she stumble backwards and fell on the ground but before she could open her mouth the shout at him, to curse or to cry Ron was at her side looking upset.

"I'm sorry, it's just I need to say this" He said and Hermione nodded for him to go on, "I love you. That's why I care so much where you are and what you do, so please don't be offended when I'm looking out for you…it's the way all Weasley men are to their women."

"Ron, you can't honestly say all the shit you've put me through has been for love!?"

"Don't swear Hermione" Ron gritted his teeth

"You swear! And I've always swore before when we were just friends"

"It's not the same"

"Why not!?"

"It just isn't ok!"

She couldn't really believe what she was hearing; it was like a wakeup call. All her insides were turned upside down. She felt what she still thought was love for Ron but then she thought of the type of future she would have with him and she realized, she loved herself more. Ron was speaking again but her mind was spinning of images of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and all they had had to go through, she never knew…and of her own life if she stayed with him. Would it always be this horrible? Would he always push her around and would her sex life result in bruises rather than orgasms?

"Are you listening to me?"

"Y-yes"

"So you understand everything, and you agree? Healer school would be out of the question" He said, playing with the dirt on the ground beside him

That was it. The final nerve he had to hit to tell her she had to do it, she had to break free of him.

"Look Ron, I don't think I can do this anymore. I don't mean to disrespect your family but it's all a little much for me. I do care for you but don't you understand how I feel or what kind of person I want to be" She reached out for his hand "We can still be friends though, I think we were both a lot happier as friends."

Ron was frozen still, his face turning red and didn't say anything

"Ron?....Ron are you alright, please talk to me" Hermione whispered gently

"So you do like him then."

"Who?"

"MALFOY!" Ron roared pulling his hand away

"What!? No! How could you even think-"

"Alright we'll then lie but I'm going to teach you a lesson you filthy cunt" and with that Ron put his hand around her neck and forced Hermione onto her back.

"Ron! No please! Don't!"

He ripped her straps and pulled down the top of her dress grabbing her with his hot hands. She struggled against him; no not like this…she couldn't have it be like this. He pinned her arms and moved his head down to her breast and bit her nipple as hard as he could. Hermione screams in pain and kicked out at him but he was too strong, she couldn't fight it, out of control. He pushed up her dress, ripped off her panties and with one swift movement he was un-zipped and in her. She cried out as the pain cut her deeper than merely physical. He moved against her and began thrusting, his hot breath on her skin.

Hermione tried not to feel it, to shut it out. With each thrust he moaned more loudly. She gave up trying to struggle and just lay there as he used her, silently crying. As he was reaching his climax he let go of her arms as he thrust faster and deeper. Hermione's arms fell to the side and one of them felt a rock. Without pausing to think she grabbed it and pelted it with all her force at Ron's head just as he came within her.

"AH!!!!!!!!" he yelled and fell backward, blood streaming down his face. She pulled herself away from him and as he reached out for her again she threw her rock at his face and heard his nose break as she turned her back on him to run into the woods.

"HERMIONE! COME BACK! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK OVER HERE!" Ron roared after her, trying to get to his feet but his head and nose aching and bleeding so bad that he could only stumble after her.

She kicked off her shoes and ran a fast as she could into the woods. Her bare feet cut on the floor of the forest but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. He could find her if she stopped.

She didn't know how long she had been running for but finally she could take it anymore and collapsed to the ground near a pool of water that seemed to have trickled away from the great lake.

Her reflection started back at her, red eyed, torn dress, breathing heavily. She sank onto her back to look up at the stars in sheer despair.


	7. Chapter 7: Pass the Fire Whiskey

Chapter 7: Pass the Fire Whiskey

Hermione didn't know how long she had been lying there, maybe seconds, maybe days.

She couldn't believe what had happened, because it really couldn't have happened. Not to her, Hermione Granger, head girl with a bright future. She was the Hermione Granger who is going to be a Healer and who was friends with the famous Harry Potter. Hermione Granger who was supposed to spend the rest of her days with Ron Weasley, love of her life.

Fuck it. She felt numb to it all now.

Slowly, she stood up and wondered vaguely where her shoes had gone. Not that it mattered… but then as she looked down at her dress which was now in ruins she felt a lump rise again in her throat.

She wasn't going to think about it. It didn't happen. Not to her.

She shook her thoughts out of her head and then spotted one of her shoes over by a large pine tree, looking very out of place.

Right then, first things first. She hobbled over to the tree, the needles cutting into her feet as she gingerly stepped forward to retrieve the lonely shoe.

Where was she anyway? Hermione supposed that if she follows the little brook that the pond seemed to be getting its supply of water from then she should find her way back up to the lake. So with that, and deciding to give her other shoe up for lost, she began the slow walk up the brook her only shoe in one hand and the breeze fluttering at her torn dress.

With each step she took she thought more and more about how she wished she had just stayed in tonight. Told on Malfoy and written a report about why he should be dismissed as head boy, or perhaps she could have stayed in and written the report she had due a week from Thursday, or maybe she could have had a sleepover with Ginny…Ginny.

Ginny, as in, Ron's sister. She shuddered, how she wished it could be the same as it was last year before all this stupid romantic crap. It was all her fault, clearly, she over reacted to what Ron was saying. If love could exist in the world then Ron had it for her, she was certain of it. Perhaps love was more about security than anything else, at least with Ron she was sure she would live a life with lots of children in a house with a husband to come home to her every night.

She felt sick. So perhaps love, real romantic selfless love, didn't exist at all then. Her eyes filled with tears and she felt as if her whole world was crashing once again. She had reached the great lake and sank down on a rock, closing her eyes, trying to compose herself once again.

Why she thought of him next, she would never know. The way he had held her that night, when she was so hurt. That laugh of his, as though the world was merely some farce he was just sitting in on. The way he aroused something deep within her that day he didn't know she was watching, climbing naked out of the pool. Water running down his built chest and his blonde hair falling into those piercing gray eyes that never left her, even when she wasn't in his presence.

Those eyes…and with that she felt suddenly as if someone was watching her. Her own eyes flew up and she jumped, almost falling off her rock, when she saw him.

Standing there, holding one shoe, the wind slightly billowing out his partially unbuttoned school shirt. Her breath caught as his lips opened and he said,

"What the fuck happened?!"

She blinked, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hermione?" he said urgently, hurrying towards her and taking in her appearance, "are you alright?"

"I…I…uh"

"I'm gonna fucking kill him. I'm telling you if I ever set eyes on that weasel again he's a dead man. I'll get hold of his head and just-"

"Draco don't please"

"what did he do to you" Draco's face was now inched from hers, he had crouched down to her level on the rock, and the desperate look in his eyes made her want to cry all over again. She couldn't take it anymore; she just wanted to forget about this entire night.

"Stop please Draco, just shut up"

Draco's smirk had returned to his face, "really? Shut up? Thanks Hermione, I come out here looking for you and all you have to say to me is SHUT UP"

She smiled weakly, "I just don't want to talk about it…or him…or any of it. I just want to forget this night ever happened"

"Well" Draco began, a mischievous spark lighting up in his eyes, "I think I can help you there"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The party was in full swing now. She couldn't even recognize her common room now that it was so full of people, mostly 6th and 7th years from Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The music was blaring and the stench of alcohol was so strong she was amazed they hadn't gotten caught yet. People were all over the place, some "dancing" / drunkly stumbling to the music, some enchanting small objects to fly around the room, and some couples pairing off…slinking into the bedrooms or just making out against the wall or couches.

"Malfoy, what were you planning to do if I had come back before you had a chance to kick a few people out?"

"Well to be honest I was hoping to get you drunk enough so that you wouldn't care Granger." He said chuckling

Before she had a chance to respond there was a waft of strong perfume and blonde hair in her face.

"HERMIONNNEEEE!!!" Squealed Pansy, "I've just missssed you just like sooo fucking much" She stumbled backwards, slurring on her words and gripping Hermione's shoulders for support.

"Uh, hi Pansy…" Hermione replied, totally taken aback as Pansy began twirling Hermione's curly hair around her fingers.

"Hermioneee what have you been doodling out thur?" Pansy cackled, "Your dress is all ripped like um ripped things…" she looks a little confused with herself, "don't get me wrong! It looks sexy!"

Draco opened his mouth but at that moment Blaise appeared from behind Pansy, snaking his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. Pansy screeched and the pair almost completely fell over.

"Blaisssey!!!" Pansy bellowed

Hermione gave Draco a look but couldn't help laughing when Pansy nearly toppled over the coffee table.

"Sorry about this…a few people started early and just kept…going…" Draco moved closer to her as he said this, she could smell his soap again.

"Blaise!" Pansy cried out again, "doesn't Hermione Granger look like she'd be a good fuck?"

"Wh-What?" Hermione chocked

"Mmm yah defiantly," mumbled Blaise, "I'd do her, wouldn't you Pansy?"

"Oh yah" Pansy giggled as Blaise snaked his hand over her breasts, "How about it Hermione?"

"Uh…no…I don't think so" Hermione shouted back over the music and sniggered as the pair almost fell over the coffee table again

"Why notttt?" Pansy wined, "I'm sure that you would be a good fuck, Draco always says he thinks you would be…" she giggled, winking.

Hermione turned to Draco who conveniently took a swig of mead to avoid saying anything. She waited patiently for him to swallow and then said, "A good fuck? Really?"

"Look, Pansy completely just made that up. I've never said that about you I swear. I've never said anything; I've never even talked about you except to make fun of Potty and Weasel…"

Hermione raised her eyebrow in response. As Pansy and Blaise finally crashed into the coffee table and several on lookers roared with laughter

"I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can get me some fire whiskey."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The world was upside down, maybe that was because she was upside down?

"Hermionneeee! Get off the floor and come play with us!"

But the floor was so nice; she ran her hands along it…who made carpet? Whoever it was they were really really really smart.

Hands found their way under her shoulders and she was lifted to her feet in one easy motion. She stumbled sideways into a solid body and looked up, "Draco!" she laughed throwing her arms around him, he smelled so nice.

He laughed at her, his face flushed and pupils dilated, swinging her around with him.

She wanted him, she wanted him sooo fucking bad. It was like they were together already, as if his hands were on her breasts, like he was inside her and she was moaning…

"Hermioneee!!! I said come play!" yelled Pansy

Draco took her hand and let her over to a group of people sitting in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle. Blaise took out his wand and tapped the bottle which spun around quickly, then suddenly stopping in front of Pansy. Hermione watched as the others cheered and Blaise leaned in smashing his lips against hers, his tongue gliding into her mouth. She felt an arm curl around her waist and looked around to see Draco smiling down at her.

Gosh he had nice teeth, and nice hair, and lovely skin.

"You have lovely skin" she whispered stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, "lovely lovely lovely"

"Hermione" someone said

She looked around the circle, then down at the bottle which was pointing towards. Her eyes slowly shifted up to Pansy who was smiling eagerly at her.

"Oh no."

"Girl head" Pansy giggled leaning forward, "rules are rules"

It's true, rules are rules, and she was girl head…or maybe it was head girl. The fire whiskey burned within her, along with her desire for the man now tracing circled on her back with his fingers. She took a shot of fire whiskey and felt it burn her insides.

Eh, why not?

So Hermione leaned forward too and closed her eyes. Cherry tasting lip glossed lips met hers. Lightly she pressed her lips back, equaling the pressure. Pansy nibbled at her bottom lip and she let out a little sigh as Pansy's tongue glided over the entrance of her mouth and entered her, she returned her own tongue and felt Pansy moan.

Hermione jerked back, gasping for air and Pansy sat back down, and whipping her mouth in what she probably thought was a seductive way. The guys in the group were whooping and cheering as the girls were doubled over in drunken laughter.

Um…taste like chicken? Hermione laughed at herself and turned back to look at Draco whose eyes were alight with desire and face was deadly serious. Oh god how she wanted him.

"It's your spin"

Hermione reached out and tapped the bottle with her wand; it spun and stopped to the right of her. She looked up at Draco, whose face was now inches from hers. She took another shot of fire whiskey

"My turn" he whispered

She smiled and leaned in. pressing her lips softly against his and slowly moving with him. She couldn't control her emotions, it was all too much, he let out a little moan and she slightly pulled on his lip with her teeth and then she began to pull away. Draco moaned in frustration and pulled her back now kissing her passionately, there was a fire within them and she moaned and he sucked at her lips, electricity shooting up her spine leaving her tingling with excitement…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

She couldn't stop laughing, and neither could he. They stumbled into Hermione's bed room, holding hands. He wrapped his arms around her and she laughed and she swung her around and they topped over onto her bed. She kissed him and he kissed her joyfully back, they rolled around until they finally had to break apart for air.

He sat up and pulled off his shirt, she pushed him down onto his back and straddled his waist. Leaning down to kiss him again, her hair falling into his face and her eyes meeting his warm, enchanting, desired gray ones.

She unzipped her dress to revel her black lace bra which he immediately removed and began to nuzzle her breast. Hermione tipped her head back in ecstasy and she felt him, allowing her senses to overcome her.

With a moan Draco flipped her onto her back so her hair sprawled out onto her pillows and he slid his hands over her naked body.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered to her

She kissed him and reached down to unzip his pants, "I want you inside me" she moaned

Then he was, and it was nothing like Hermione had ever felt before. Her mind lost control to her senses and with each thrust she was closer and closer. He thrust into her and she cried out in both pain and pleasure, harder and faster, he groaned her name and she whispered his as together they reached ecstasy.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm sorry it took me like a year to update between chapters 5 and 6 but hopefully a few of you are still with me and are willing to look over the first 5 chapters again, I'm sorry! I promise this won't happen again, it's just so much has happened this past year that I completely lost track of my story but I'm back on track now and don't worry…I'll finish it!

I hope you liked this chapter, I did my best to make it sensual ;) haha and I hope you keep reading…and review!

3 char


	8. Chapter 8: The Hangover

Chapter 8: The Hangover

Draco awoke, but didn't open his eyes immediately. Instead, he stretched and yawned, rolling over towards the window to feel the sunlight on his face. So peaceful, he didn't get many mornings like this. Usually he had to jump into the shower right away so he didn't have to face the girl he had spent the previous night with. He smiled to himself, eyes still closed. What a party it had been last night, he had to admit he didn't remember much after he went out looking for Hermione and he had pretty much blacked out after spin the bottle.

Spin the Bottle.

Hermione.

Draco's eyes flew open and immediately settled a tangle of bushy brown hair an inch from his nose and attached to that bushy hair was the sleeping form of Hermione Granger.

Oh shit.

He couldn't have…could he? He peeked under the covers, yup…they were both completely naked. He looked around at the mess of discarded clothes; it didn't take a genius to figure out what had actually happened last night.

Draco rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, trying not to panic. How could he have! Even Draco Malfoy had some set of rules…and sleeping with a mudblood was defiantly breaking one of them.

He looked over at her, alright then…he had to be honest. It wasn't the fact that she was a mudblood that bothered him (though if his father found out then he was completely dead) no…it was the fact that something had happened between Hermione and Weasley last night and whatever it was had upset her so much that she had got herself drunk enough to sleep with him. This meant, probably, that Weasley had done something very very very naughty.

Then he remembered her ripped dress. Shit, if Weasley had done something awful to her and he, Draco, had really taken that advantage of her after it then, when Hermione woke up, he was a dead man.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

So, should he wake her up? Or should he creep out of the room like a coward and let her try and figure out what happened?

Well…he defiantly wasn't a coward but then again he was in Slytherin and didn't know if he was brave enough to wake her up.

Draco swung his legs around and got gingerly out of bed, trying not to cause too much of a shift in the bed. Alright here's the plan, put enough clothes on to be able to bolt out of the room quickly should she try and attack him.

He slipped on his boxers and his wife beater and then crept over to her side of the bed. All he had to do was wake her up nicely and calmly so she didn't jump to conclusions too quickly. If I just shake her awake gently then – WHAM!!!!

Draco tripped over a show and hit the floor with a thud knocking over the bedside table over too, "What the fuck!"

"Dr- Draco? Wh-what…"

"Sorry I uh…didn't mean to wake you up, well I did but not like this I-"

"WHY AM I NAKED AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!!

She leapt out of bed, only to realize once again that she was completely naked when Draco's eyes simply followed her breasts as they bounced back into position, and grabbed a bed sheet to cover herself. Irritating things. She didn't know what to think, what to do, she was losing her mind. Hermione collapsed to the floor in a heap of bed sheets and clothes. Oh My God.

Draco took a tentative step towards her, "I- uh… are you alright?"

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes

"Look I'm…sorry… I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did, I wasn't planning for it I swear"

"So I'm just a mistake, an awful mistake"

"No! Wait I mean yes, but in the best way possible" He moved slowly towards her and crouched down to her level, "and as for awful, I defiantly have to disagree because from what I remember…OW! HERMIONE PUT DOWN THAT LAMP!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Alright. Just relax. Hermione tipped her head back and let the water run over her body. Concentrate. What exactly had happened last night? Play by play. She tried to slot her actions into hours but quickly realized that the only time she was ever worried about was when she was rushing to meet Ron….Ron, where it had all started.

She sat down in her shower, obviously everything between them was over and on that count she did feel a little better about being in more control of her situation. She was ok. She was going to be just fine.

A heaving sob echoed around her bathroom. Oh god. The lake, Ron…what he had said to her, what he had done to her… She didn't know what to call it, RAPE was such a scary word and surly couldn't apply to her and Ron. She had been his girlfriend at the time; he just got a little carried away.

So carried away that she had to hit him with a rock to get him off of her?

She shook her head to get the water mixed with tears out of her eyes; she couldn't think about all this right now, it was too much.

And then, there was Draco Fucking Malfoy.

If only she could remember! So much was a blur, she tried to concentrate. Hermione knew that she couldn't lie to herself about this; she knew what had ultimately happened.

She had had sex with the Slytherin sex god himself.

But…at least he had been there in the morning, tried to comfort her when she cried at least until she broke her lamp over his head.

She stood up and a wave of nausea hit her hard. Ugh…hangovers… who was she kidding? This was all Malfoy's fault. If it hadn't been for him Ron would never have been so jealous, if it wasn't for him there wouldn't have been fire whiskey here for her to drink AND if it hadn't been for him she would not have had sex with two people in the same night, one of which she couldn't remember and the other she didn't want to.

And with that, Hermione threw herself towards the toilet and vomited up what was left of last night. 

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco slumped into potions 10 minutes late still nursing a possibly serious head injury, but it wasn't a big deal…Snape hardly took any notice of him. He pulled out his book, flipped to the page Pansy was on and then sat back in his chair to day dream the class away.

Alright, he had come to an agreement with himself. He would not, could not, let whatever happened last night happen again. Ever. He was slightly disgusted with himself for sleeping with Hermione Granger of all people, but…and only a tiny part of him would admit it, he was even more disgusted with himself for doing it right after something awful had happened between her and Weasley.

Draco wondered what happened for a minute and then stopped himself; he could pretty much guess what exactly had happened but to be perfectly honest he didn't want to know. He would not get involved. He would go back to teasing/treating Hermione with indifference and move on with his life.

Why should he care about what happened One Night between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger…? As long as it didn't get out and ruin his reputation he was just going to pretend that it never even happened.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: ok so I have an excuse this time! I went to Spain for a month and it was lovely but it did interrupt my fic writing !!! So my bad…

I hope you like/are keeping up with my fic! I know it's a little farfetched for Hermione to get raped and then go around having sex with Draco but I think the fact that she refuses to see it as a rape and that the alcohol made the situation a little more plausible maybe makes it more realistic

Let me know what you think

xoxoxo charlito


	9. Chapter 9: Dirty Books

Chapter 9: Dirty Books

"Hi Harry" Hermione plopped down into a seat next to him at the breakfast table. It was a lovely bright late November day and the sun shone in the enchanted ceiling.

"Oh hi…" Harry replied shiftily, barley glancing up from his cornflakes

"So… um what's new?"

"not much, still got those sessions with Dumbledore and I've been spending a lot of time with Ginny… actually Hermione I gotta go, I'll be late for uh- I'll see you later then" with that Harry hopped up and walked swiftly out of the great hall

Hermione sighed, It had been like this for almost a month now…she avoided Ron, Ron avoided her, Ginny picked Ron's side and Harry picked Ginny's.

So basically, she was all alone.

She stood up, there was no point sitting here all by herself, and felt a little nauseous when she rose. Ugh…she needed more friends

Not paying attention she started walking towards the door when her foot caught on a first year's huge book bag and she toppled over right into some guys arms

"Oh…oh my god I'm so sorry!" she said, looking up and catching her breath as she met those all too familiar ice blue-gray eyes.

"You know Granger; you would be way too easy to attack. Just set up a line of bags and you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione pulled away from him annoyed, but still glad he had at least caught her

"I will if you wish it my dear" he said mockingly and turned his back on her to walk out of the hall.

"Jerk" Hermione whispered under her breath and bent down to help the kid put his books back in his bag when…

BANG!

She shot up, what was that?

CRASH

Oh god it better not be some stupid 2nd years sending sparks at each other again and knocking over suits of armor

She hurried forward, "excuse me please! I'm head girl, move aside!"

She ran towards the fight and then stopped abruptly when she realized who it was.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Ron yelled as he shot a curse at Draco

"Even if you weren't a blood traitor Weasley, I think I would still be intellectually capable enough to tell you what to do" Draco blocked his curse and sent another one right at Ron which was blocked by Harry

"Stay out of this Potter! Ricetesempra!"

"Protego!" Yelled Ron

"I won't have you cursing my friends Malfoy- Expelliarmus!"

Draco dodged the curse and sent another back which hit Ron in the face and made him fall to the ground in pain, clutching his boil-filled face.

"Ron!" Harry cried "Furnunculous!" he shot his curse at Draco but once again Draco blocked it

"CRUC-" came a muffled cry from Ron on the floor.

It was if it was in slow motion, Hermione knew what spell Ron was about to fire and her eyes traveled to where that wand was pointing, right a Draco…she couldn't let it happen, she wouldn't.

"NO! Stupefy!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at Ron and he slumped to the ground unconscious

"How dare you! You… you bitch!" Ginny screamed and pushed through the crowd pointing her wand at Hermione, "my brother – Confundo!"

"Protego! Ginny please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean – he was going to"

Ginny raised her wand again to cast her specialized bat bogie hex but then-

"Impedimenta!"

Ginny froze in her position, unmoving except for her eye which glared at Hermione.

Hermione looked around for her savoir and saw, of course, Draco Malfoy.

"How could you!" She hit him hard on the arm

"OW!...jeeezz Hermione so much for a thank you-"

"You could have gotten in so much trouble for-"

"Well Miss Granger, luckily for you I'm about to prove your point as they are in so much trouble." Professor McGonagall came up from behind her and Hermione jumped.

McGonagall waved her wand and Ron woke up then she pointed it at Ginny who unfroze immediately though still looking quite stiff, "all of you, my office, NOW."

They all looked worriedly at each other but still followed McGonagall up the stairs and down the hall to her office, Harry was the last in and shut the door behind him but then immediately wishing he hadn't because then he would have at least had an escape route when McGonagall rounded on them.

"I am absolutely shocked and appalled by you 5! Fighting in the school corridor, a prefect, head boy and girl and quiddich captain and co captain – unbelievable! 25 points each from all of you and a weeks worth of detentions"

She paused for an intake of breath and looked around, glaring at each and every one of them. "Potter and Weasley you will be helping Mr. Filtch clean the castle every night for a week, without magic"

Harry and Ron groaned

"Don't make noise at me boys, you deserve it…report to him by 7pm each night. Ms Weasley you will report to me and help with the reorganization of teacher's files and you Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy you will be helping clean up the library every night starting at 9pm for three hours before you go on your head patrols of the school until 2am. Alright now all of you, out of my office…I don't want to hear about any more trouble or it will be straight to the headmaster with you. Now. Out!"

They hurried out, Hermione couldn't help thinking that being sent to the headmaster wasn't really a threat, and he probably would have been fairer than McGonagall…now she was stuck with Malfoy every night for a whole week.

Ginny, Harry and Ron stalked off without a backwards look at Hermione. She knew she was in real trouble now. Not only had she supposedly 'broken Ron's heart' she had taken sides with Malfoy, a Slytherin…probably a deatheater, in a duel against them.

She sighed and then felt a breath on the back of her neck that made her hair stand on end, as if a volt of electricity was shot through her, "see you tonight then, he whispered in her ear" and right before she was about to melt into him, he was gone.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione headed towards the library that night with a heavy heart. She couldn't believe what an idiot she was, oh could she have stepped in like that and got herself landed in detention…she was head girl for fuck sake! And now Harry and Ginny hated her…and Ron really hated her.

She entered the library and looked around for Madame Pince only to see Draco lounging on one of the chairs looking at her expectantly.

"Malfoy, I'm shocked. I didn't know that you even knew where the library was?"

He grinned, "Look at you, Ms. Sassy"

"Where's Madame Pince?"

"She left a note, all we have to do is put away the books"

"Easier said than done" replied Hermione who, as someone who had spent a lot of her time in the library, knew how difficult that job could be.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with then…"

It had often been that Hermione was the last one in the library and made to put away tons of books before with Madame Pince watching over her like a hawk. The Hogwarts library had no dewy decimal system that she had learned about in the muggle world when she was younger, no alphabetical order by authors, it was just chaos. Still it was controlled chaos. They were grouped into sections by spells or animals or potions or anything else the books could be on, so basically you had to know your way around the library to know where to put things.

Draco had never been much of a library go-er. He retained all the information he heard in class, and if he ever rarely need extra studying he just made Pansy, Crabb or Goyle go get a book for him. He was totally confused by this, and it didn't help that some books had a mind of their own and either told him off for putting them in the wrong place, or floated away.

"You stupid bastard! I'm about potions! Not magical fungus!" said one particularly annoying book rapping him smartly over the head.

Draco swore and was just about to light the damn thing on fire when Hermione snatched it out of his hand and walked off with it, without saying a word. Draco rolled his eyes and resorted to just meekly following Hermione and handing her books whenever she stuck out her hand.

They worked together in silence for a while, Draco handing Hermione a book and Hermione mutely moving through the shelves to put the away properly.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, so Draco broke the silence, "thanks uh…for stepping in today. Not that I needed it or anything, it was just nice to know I had someone on my side"

"I wasn't on your side"

"Well it bloody seemed like it" He chuckled

"I was trying to maintain order and the school rules"

"By breaking them?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but then in a fluster dropped the book she was holding and hurriedly bent down to get it. She bent over and looked up only to have Draco's face inches from hers, she let out a little startled breath and neither of them moved for a second. He was so close, why did part of her want him to be even closer…why did she want him to lean in and –

Draco straightened up, a little flushed and looked around. "Alright well, I think we're pretty much done here"

"Yah… I suppose we are"

"Hermione, why are you all red?"

"wh-what? I'm not red"

"How do you know? And yah, you are"

"I'm just hot"

"Its bloody freezing, how on earth could you be hot…well I guess that depends on what sort of hot you're referring to"

She rolled her eyes, "oh please…"

"Oh please what?" asked Draco, a little grin appearing on his face as he took a step closer.

"PLEASE leave me alone"

He was inches from her now, "are you sure Hermione? Do you really want me to leave you alone?"

Her breath caught in her, "y-yes, please leave -"

He ran his hand down her side, and when he touched her she felt like she was melting into him, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione"

"Yes" she breathed

"Say please one more time"

She laughed and went to hit him but he caught her hand and kissed her palm, ever so gently. Her smile vanished, she closed her eyes and a need filled her, a desperate urge to be closer to him, to rip off his clothes, to have him inside her. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck, his lips softly brushing along the curve of her jaw.

Her eyes fluttered open and me his eyes. She couldn't look away, not even when he lent forward, and they were close…so close… She didn't think and let her emotions and feelings and urges just take over.

And they kissed, and kissed…deeper…and deeper. Draco backed Hermione up against a wall and moved one hand behind her head; he ran the other down her body. He gently bit her bottom lip and she let her hands travel up his back, behind his neck, in his hair to pull him closer.

Hermione shivered but didn't break the kiss, she wanted him…more than she had ever wanted him before, she wanted Draco Malfoy.

She felt his tongue lightly graze her lips and they automatically opened, giving him access. Their tongues slowly danced with each other.

The moment her back hit the wall, he took his hand off neck and roamed the curves of the body. His hands slid down her waist, back up her abdomen and finally landing on her breast, slightly fondling it.

His lips left hers and kissed a trail down her jaw line and to her neck. Malfoy lightly kissed, licked and nipped at her neck, sucking on it. Hermione couldn't help but let a small moan escape from somewhere in her throat. Malfoy took this as an invitation to bite harder, and that he did.

She felt as though her entire body was on fire. The spot in-between her legs began to moisten as he bit harder. She knew he'd leave marks, but she didn't care. She never wanted this to end.

Without thinking, Hermione wrapped her leg around his back. He pressed into her further and moved his lips back to her mouth. She kissed him like she had never kissed anyone else ever before

THUMP

A book fell, the spell was broken.

Hermione quickly put two feet back on the ground and pushed Draco off of her gently. Taking in big gulps of air, she walked with her head held high to the door.

"Hermione -"

She felt him grab her hand, and turned to look at him. The candle light flickering in his icy gray eyes, his face flushed with excitement, his lips red from her kisses…

She opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say, so she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. It startled him and he let go of her hand giving her enough opportunity to run away.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A/N: Hey guys!

So I hope you liked this chapter, review please! And let me know what you think of this story so far, I hope it's at least mildly entertaining. I'm going to try and update regularly from now on, but it is summer so I can't always promise ….

Luv ya! xoxoxox Charlito


	10. Chapter 10: Orders

Chapter 10: Orders

Hermione lay in bed, the sunlight from the window glowing across her face. For some reason she couldn't help thinking of Draco Malfoy. Maybe he was just messing with her head? Obviously there was nothing behind what he did the other night other than sex? That was it. He wanted in her pants…again. She blushed at her vague memories from that one night, almost a month ago now. She wished she could remember at least some of it. It sucked that so far the only two times she had had sex the first had been completely unpleasurable…and well, her eyes filled with tears, just plain awful and the second time (in the same damn night) she couldn't even recall.

What a mess she was making of things.

She lay there for a few more minutes, enjoying that snuggly just waking up feeling and held herself, remembering his touch on her body, his kisses and caresses. Then, taking a deep breath, she stood up and had to quickly lean against one of her bed posts as a wave of nausea hit her hard. Ugh…what had she eaten last night? She thought…not much really, a bit of bread and some vegetables.

The water rushed over her as she stepped into the shower and thought about the day ahead of her. It was Saturday; she would finish her homework and read so books to prepare her for class on Monday. Then, she would go down to the library and do her forth detention with Malfoy.

The first night had been the most eventful by far. The second night Hermione had been on a mental see-saw all day about what to do if the situation arose again only to be…relieved? Disappointed? When Madame Pince assigned Draco help her organize her office. She had barley seen him the night after that because on the third night Madame Pince had had him roaming all over the school to send owls to students with missing books and to deliver spare copies to different rooms.

But tonight. Tonight. There was possibility again that they might be alone to….to? Hermione didn't know what to expect or what to do…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco walked down the hall towards the Slytherin common room. He didn't know why he was going there, perhaps to just get out of that god forsaken head room where all her could think about was her and she was everywhere…

He entered the common room and Blaise waved him over, he and pansy were sprawled out on the best armchair and sofa by the fire. Pansy made room for him but as soon as he sat down he felt uncomfortable as she put her head in his lap and smiled up at him.

"For god sake Pansy, can you please sit up?"

"Aw drakie…" she pouted "don't you love me anymore"

Blaise chuckled to himself and Draco shot him a look.

"Good thing you turned up when you did, I was just about to go get you" Blaise said nonchalantly

"Why?" Draco asked

"We're expecting company"

"When?"

"Very soon, we've got to go to the uh-" Blaise shot a look Pansy, her head still on Draco's lap, staring into the fire. "Let's go outside"

"Will you be back later?" Pansy hugged Draco as tightly as she could

"Maybe? I don't know just -"

"Hands off Pans" Blaise said chuckling as he pried Pansy off of him

"I'll see you later sweetheart!" Pansy called after their retreating backs as they walked out of the common room

"I don't know why you even bother to resist mate, she's not bad looking"

"because Blaise, if I give a little…have sex with her more often than I really need to with her…I'll never be able to shake her off"

Blaise grinned, "I suppose that's true"

They walked in silence.

"So how's that mudblood working out?"

"You mean Granger?" Draco replied, trying to hide himself gritting his teeth at her being called a mudblood… but why should he care though right?

"Yah, gotten any action since that party?"

"Uh…naw dude she's a prude when she's not drunk"

"Maybe I'll have a go"

"Maybe not."

"Why not? She's not bad looking; she's had a little practice so I'm sure she's not a bad fuck"

"Just don't, not her… there's plenty of other chicks to go after Blaise"

"Dude share the love, why not? I love a challenge"

"Drop it"

Blaise nodded towards the woods and Draco spotted two cloaked figures at the edge of them, just beyond the first few trees. They approached them in silence and once they were close enough Draco could make out the distinct form of his father and…Snape.

He didn't care how many times his father assured him Snape was on their side, he agreed with his aunt Bella on this…Snape was defiantly batting for the other team. But whatever, it wasn't really his problem. He didn't care either way as long as in the end he could live a decent life with some extra money it didn't matter to him which side won.

"Son." Lucius Malfoy stated, grasping Draco's arm in what he probably thought was a fatherly manner.

"Father" Draco replied, then turned to Blaise and Snape, "what's all this about then?"

"We have instructions from the dark lord my son"

"And what's he doing here" Blaise said darkly, nodding his head at Snape

"I am still your teacher and superior Zabini and I will demand some respect" Snape hissed

"Severus," Lucius warned and then turned to the boys, "this is going to be your hardest task ever, but it is also your most important. The dark lord is depending on you, without you completing this task we may never be able to defeat Harry Potter."

"What do you need us to do" Blaise breathed, his eyes full of importance

Draco folded his arms and let against a tree, this was ridiculous…when was Voldie just going to give up already?

"You must kill Albus Dumbledore. I don't care how as long as you do it before you have to leave school. But keep in mind" Lucius' face was lined with worry "You must not fail. Draco, our whole family will be punished if you do, and Blaise…your mother too."

Blaise nodded but Draco was aghast with anger, "and how on earth are we supposed to do that when the dark lord himself can't!"

"Don't you dare disrespect the dark lord's judgment Draco!"

"Isn't it obvious?" whispered Snape "you have the element of surprise on your side, corner him do what you must but be assured…he won't be expecting it"

"We'll keep you updated on our progress" Blaise said

"Alright, well I better go…these are not the times for someone like me to linger around Hogwarts"

"I'll walk you boys back up to the castle" announced Snape and he set off, not even bothering to see if they were following

Blaise grinned and hurried after him but Draco turned to look back at his father, who looked very old suddenly…his face lined with worry.

"Be careful son" he cautioned as he turned and walked away into the woods

Draco watched him go and then followed the distant figures of Snape and Blaise back up to the castle

But he couldn't help thinking…Voldie really had lost his marbles this time….

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Alright you two, I have some, um, business to attended to in another part of the castle. So I would, like you to put away all the books and then you can go"

Hermione nodded and Madame Pince looked towards the door where Filtch stood and blushed.

"Alright well, I expect it all to be done so get started" and with that Pince left Hermione and Draco alone in the library.

"You don't think…?" Hermione asked

"Yah. I do"

"How can you be sure?"

"I found a picture of Filtch in her desk draw when I was helping her clean out her office"

Hermione's laugh lit up the room, "no you didn't!"

Draco couldn't help smiling back, "you'll never know"

Shaking her head, and still giggling to herself, Hermione walked away from him towards the huge stack of books waiting to be put away. Draco followed her over and took a stack of books, ready to hand her the next one when she stuck out her hand.

They worked in silence for half an hour, the memories of the last time they had had a detention together running through both of their heads. Draco kept remembering how her skin felt when he touched it, how those lips of hers felt.

Snap out of it. Stop it Draco. Stop. He shook his head, trying to rid the images from himself. He watched her bend over to put a book on a lower shelf. His eyes ran up the backs of her legs to her skirt which rose with her bend.

"So, um…which NEWTs are you going to take?"

"Uhm -" Draco's voice cracked and Hermione gave him a strange look, "well I don't really know, probably all the main ones and a few more…you?"

"All of them."

"Why am I not shocked at all?"

Hermione smiled and she stuck out her hand for the next book, "I like to keep my options open"

"Come on, there must be a reason. Why do you always try so hard? Why not have some fun once and a while"

"I don't know"

"Yah you do"

She sighed and leaned against a table, "maybe…well I think that I just want to prove that I'm as good, that I can be better than everyone else"

"Why do you have to prove that?"

"Because I'm a muggleborn"

"That doesn't matter"

"Really? That's not what you've been preaching for the past 7 years"

Draco bit his lip; he didn't really know what to say to that…it was true, kind of. "I'm sorry…I obviously don't believe those things"

"Then why do say them? Why do you stand behind them? Why do you call people who are just as good at magic as yourself m...mudbloods" Her face was flushed and her eyes narrowed when she looked at him

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me" she replied, moving from her table to a chair right next to it

He sat down too, "alright fine. I didn't choose what family I was born to, and neither did you. My family is one of the most powerful families in England and everyone knows they follow the dark lord. I have to keep up appearances"

"So that's all it is, keeping up appearances…you don't believe in any of it?"

"Well…some of it maybe"

"Why can't you just break free then, you don't have to follow them"

"Why do you follow Dumbledore?"

"Well I …"

"Have to?"

Hermione blushed, "In some ways I do have to?"

"Why? You don't have to be as involved as you are; you put yourself in so much unnecessary danger! And you have a bloody choice about it!"

"So do you!"

"No. I don't. My family made that choice for me and now…if I don't do what He says, if I don't succeed then…" His voice trailed off and Hermione noticed that his eyes were shining with something, tears?

She reached across the table and took his hand

"I'll never be safe Hermione, no matter which side wins"

She didn't say anything. They sat there, her hand still over his. He turned his hand palm up and laced his fingers with hers, his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand. Their eyes met and Hermione felt cornered, felt like he could see into her, and know that she was thinking about the other night and how he had made her want him.

She blushed and got up, releasing his hand. "We better put the rest of these books away"

"Yah…" Draco whispered, his eyes still on her

The worked in silence again until Hermione got to a book that belonged on the top most shelf. She could have asked Draco to put it up there she supposed, but she didn't want to be the one who broke the silence so instead she brought a chair over and stood on it, stretching to her tippy toes to put it away.

Her long legs stretched in front of him, why hadn't she just made him put the damn book away. God, he couldn't help himself…she wasn't Granger anymore the goody two shoes Ms. Know-it-all. She was long legged, smooth skinned, short skirt Hermione.

Hermione almost toppled over and grabbed the top of the bookcase for support as she felt his slightly cool hand creeping up the back of her leg. She felt it rise; tracing circles on the back of her knee, up her thigh, the fingers spreading out over the curve of her backside. Her breath caught as he fingers ran over her panties and…in between her thighs.

It all happened very quickly. Her knees buckled, the chair tipped, Draco dropped the books he had been holding with one arm and she fell. Draco threw out his arms and managed to stop her hitting the ground with her head.

She looked up at him, breathing heavily, and couldn't stop herself any more. Her arms snaked around his neck and she felt herself being pulled into him. He pulled her down on top of him and hit the carpeted library floor with a thud, his hungry mouth on hers…wanting more.

He flipped them over so he was on top of her, but she didn't resist him. He had lost his mind, he wasn't thinking, his senses were taking over. He began to unbutton her untucked shirt and she moaned against his mouth and he ran his hands over her stomach and up to her chest, pushing up her bra and running his fingers around her nipples.

She let out a tiny gasp and he could feel his erection press against his pants, restricted. He didn't know how far she would let him go but he broke the kiss and began to trail his lips in the valley between her breasts, his hands running up her legs again. He pushed her skirt up and gently glided his hands over her panties, feeling the heat there. She sat up and pulled him into a deep bruising kiss, so deep that he didn't even realize that her hand had snaked down and was now unzipping his pants.

Did she really want him to fuck her here? His breath caught and he let out a moan as he felt her soft hand take his erection and started to stroke. He kissed her harder and pulled her into him with one hand at the back of her head and the other moving down underneath the waist band of her skirt. He pushed her thighs apart and stroked his hand along her panties then pulling them down and feeling her, exploring her. Her breath quickened and so did her hand as he let his fingers circle her heat. She ground against his hand. He was so close; almost there…his heart felt like it was going to explode.

And then release, waves of pleasure and Hermione cried out a whimper with him as he continued to run his fingers along her, stroking her, she collapsed on top of him kissing his neck, sucking his lips, moaning his name, the pleasure washing over her too.

He removed his hand while the other stroked her hair, pushing it out of her face. They lay there panting, sweaty; her eyes shone out at him like beams of light.

"I need to thank Professor McGonagall" She whispered

"For what?"

"For giving me detention."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A/N: Raunchy eh!? Hahahha I hope you all enjoyed it, it's not rated M for nothing ; )

Some of my reviewees have commented on how believable this story is. I agree that some of my characters actions really aren't believable, especially Ron…poor guy, I tried to make the characters at least act like Rowling's would but long story short if my characters were her characters then this would never ever happen…so what would be the fun in writing a Dramione fic! Haha I've tried to make the transition simpler, Draco's the bad-ass Slytherin who ends up having a heart underneath all that meanness (kinda like Rowling's did in the books) and Hermione is let down by her friends so finds comfort elsewhere

A quick clarification…this story is running as if the 6th book never happened. Draco has been given the task of killing Dumbledore by Voldemort who is losing his powers daily...so which side will he choose? Voldie's? Meaning that he may never see Hermione again or Dumbledore's? Condemning his family to almost certain death….

Uh oh! Please review!!!! Come on I can see how many people are reading my fic if you each left me just one comment think about how much feedback I would be getting!!!!

Also, if you're bored and waiting for me to update you can always read and review my other fic that I have completed called Ta Douleur

xoxoxoxo charlito


	11. Chapter 11: Lockets

Chapter 11: Lockets

"Come on mate…we really do need to plan this"

Draco walked briskly down the 5th floor corridor. Anyone passing him would just assume that he was hurrying on his way to class, but Draco Malfoy never hurries to class…he was really just trying to outpace Blaise.

"Look Blaise, they only told us about our task a few days ago, they can't possibly expect us to have come up with a plan already"

"Draco! It's not your dad and Snape I'm worried about! If The Dark Lord turns up here demanding plans and we haven't got any-"

"To be honest, I'm 99.9 percent sure that Voldemort isn't planning on popping in on us HERE"

A couple first years walking by him jumped, Blaise rolled his eyes and pulled Draco into an alcove.

"Don't be an idiot and don't be so disrespectful. Just because you couldn't care less about your life doesn't mean I don't give a shit about mine"

"See this is what I mean! It's not like he can hear me say his name from here! Blaise, it's only a matter of time before He is finished! Why risk our necks now?"

"If we finish Dumbledore then the Dark Lord has got a real chance at success!"

"It just…all seems a waste to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let go of my arm, we're going to be late for charms"

Draco pulled himself away and marched off. This was absolutely ridiculous…how on earth could he be expected to just waltz up to Dumbledore and 'finish him off'. It. Was. Mad.

He pushed open the charms door, muttered an apology to Flitwick for his tardiness and headed towards the back of the class. His mind was still buzzing with his recent run in with Blaise that he wasn't quite prepared as he looked up, his eyes landing on Hermione. The sunlight hit her brown eyes making them shine like honey, her unruly yet beautiful curls had been pulled back except for one which had escaped and bounced down her face to rest at her lips. Those lips; their eyes met and the corner of her lips turned up in a secret little smile. His heart skipped a beat, why did it do that?

"Get outta the way Malfoy" someone said from behind him

He jumped, startled, and a titter went around the room. He had stopped dead in the middle of the aisle for no apparent reason…

"Thought I forgot something" Draco muttered and hurried, yes hurried, to the back of the class.

Thank god I don't blush like Hermione. Draco thought as he took his seat, his eyes still on the back of Hermione's head. Tonight was the last night of their detentions; he had to admit…he didn't know how he felt about it. Obviously he would appreciate getting some amount of sleep now that they were over and he swore to himself never to set foot in that fucking library again. However, he did enjoy whatever it was he and Hermione had going on and the detentions were an excuse to spend time with her. Sure they shared a common room and slept practically 10 feet from each other, he couldn't count the amount of times he just wanted to thrown himself into her room, but even though they were so close it always seemed like they were never really in their dormitory at the same time. They may be physically close while in their rooms but in the library…well you had to fill the silence with something, and he had to admit that he liked listening to her talk. Liked to know that what he said mattered to someone…she was far more interesting than anyone else he had ever been around.

Tonight was their last detention. But he didn't want It, Them (whatever it was) to end…there had to be something he could do to prolong it. Clearly it couldn't last too long, he wasn't an idiot but…he closed his eyes and imagined the taste of her skin.

He had to do something.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione clutched the edged of her toilet and retched again. She resurfaced, taking huge breathes of air, her eyes watering. What the hell was wrong with her? Leaning against the wall, she tilted her head back to look at her bathroom ceiling. She had either been feeling nauseous or had literally vomited every day for the past…past, how long was it now? She knew she should probably go to Madame Pomfry but the fear of the school healer making her lie in the hospital wing and miss an entire day of classes stopped her. Clearly she just had some sort of fluey buggy thing that would just pass with time.

Rolling on to her knees, Hermione got up and flushed the toilet. The taste in her mouth almost made her throw up again and she quickly went to her sink, loaded her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

She was on her free period break between charms and herbology and instead of catching up on homework she was falling behind on, because of those stupid detentions, she was in her.

Tonight was the last night of those stupid detentions.

She rinsed her mouth and set her toothbrush down. Leaning against her counter, Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His face swam past her closed eyes, the face she had seen only a few hours before. Draco's blonde hair falling messily into those blue gray eyes, his cheeks turning an ever so pale pink. She imagined his mouth on her body.

Maybe she was going to miss those stupid detentions.

She flopped down on her bed. It wasn't even just the uh…physical interactions…between them that she was going to miss. It was almost like a different world in the dark library that consisted of just them.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"What was it like growing up muggle born?"

Hermione looked over and Draco, narrowing her eyes playfully, "I thought you said yesterday that being muggle born doesn't matter"

"It doesn't"

"So why ask?"

"I don't know, I've always kind of wondered. It must have been pretty weird to think that you're a normal muggle with no idea about all of this and then you just get a letter one day and poof! You're here."

"Well it was a little more than poof"

"What degree of poof then?"

"I always knew I wasn't a normal muggle. I could do things, odd things I suppose. I could jump out my window and not get hurt; I could make plants grow in a day. You know, kid magic that you can't control."

"And then?"

"Well then I got the letter, and I just believed it. It all made sense then, all the things I could do. Of course my parents thought it was a joke from one of my friends or something but I was so convinced that I packed my bags that night and swore I'd find a way to get to Hogwarts." Hermione smiled at the thought of her 11 year old self, her smile warmed Draco and he couldn't help smiling back. "But then the next day someone from the Ministry came to explain and I guess prove everything was real."

"And your parents were cool with it?"

"Well once they realized it wasn't a scam or a joke yah they were ok with it, I suppose they had to be it they loved me for me"

Draco's smiled faded a little as he handed Hermione another book. "Yah I guess so."

"What was it like with your parents?" Hermione ventured cautiously, "You know, growing up knowing?"

"Kind of dull."

"Dull? With all that magic around you"

"Hermione I grew up as an only child with a depressed mother and a father who prefers to be alone plotting than spending time with his son."

Hermione didn't know what to say to this so she just put down the book she was holding and lent against a table.

"yah ok, my parents must love me to some degree…at least my mother" Draco continued, "but they always have bigger and better things to deal with and by default I just always seem to get the short end of the stick."

"What could be bigger and better then their only son?" Hermione asked, sympathetically, gently sliding her hand into his.

"I would have thought that was obvious…The Dark Lord clearly" Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't know what to do about it all anymore, if I don't follow orders and try and make a clean break then my whole family could be killed…maybe including me. If I do follow orders and He doesn't succeed then I could be spending the rest of my life in Azkaban."

"And what if you do follow orders and Voldemort does succeed?"

"Then I'll live my entire life comfortable, rich and ridden with guilt that I didn't do anything to stop it." He pulled her against him and snaked his arms around her waist. She held him close and rested her cheek against his chest.

"But you can still do something to stop it." She tilted her face up to look at him.

He bent his face down to meet hers and allowed himself to be overcome, their faces molding into each other's with their kiss. He pulled at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. He ran his hands up her back, under her shirt and she sighed at the touch of his fingers on her skin. Her fingers ran through the hair on the back of his head as she pulled him closer into her, with a little push Draco sat her up on the table and she leaned back, pulling him with her. He ran his hands over her breasts and unbuttoned the first few top buttons of her shirt.

He wanted her so badly…but now he couldn't, not now, he needed a little self control. Follow the plan.

His mouth left hers and he trailed small little sucking kissed down her neck, onto her collar bone, down between the valley of her breasts.

Come on Draco pull yourself together

She let out a little moan

This was SO hard!

He went back up to her mouth for another kiss and then with a huge amount of effort, pulled away from her.

Hermione pushed herself up onto her elbows and pouted her lips red from the kisses and her shirt still partially unbuttoned.

"What's wrong?" she breathed

"I don't want this to be the last time."

She sat up, "I know what you mean…"

He smiled, "I knew you would"

He pulled out two silver things from his pocket and held out one to Hermione. She took it and let out a little gasp.

It was a locket on a very long silver chain. She looked more closely, it was beautiful covered in tiny diamonds that twinkled at her like stars and the center was a large opal smooth and perfect.

"It's gorgeous…but I don't understand"

Draco showed her a matching one and smiled, "open it"

She did, clumsily, and a tiny piece of parchment fell out. "What is it?"

"Copy cat charm." Draco smiled. "Whatever one writes on their piece of paper, it will show up on the others. This way…we can communicate secretly and maybe get together and-"

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again, "it's a wonderful idea! You're so clever, I didn't even think!" At that moment the clock struck the hour, "we better get to our head patrol…"

"Put it on" Draco smiled down at her

She giggled and slipped it on over her head. The locked fell down beneath her shirt and so did Draco's. Hermione reached out and touched his chest, feeling the locket beneath his shirt. He placed his hand over hers on his chest and bent down to kiss her again.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A/N: cute cute cute! They're finally opening up to each other 

Hope you guys are having a lovely summer while you can, get a few beach days in before classes start!!! AH!

Haha please read and review!

Also if you're in the mood for a laugh you can read my friend snackmaster007's fanfic called Dudley's Diet! It is absolutely hilarious…basically about Dudley going on America's hit TV show the Biggest Loser to combat his weight while inadvertently combating Voldie too! One of the only fics I've ever read that really just made me laugh out loud. You can find it under my favorite stories

xoxoxox charlito


	12. Chapter 12:Two Sides of the Same Coin

Chapter 12: Two Sides Of The Same Coin

The sunlight was warm on her face. Hermione stretched and rolled towards the spot where the sunlight hit her bed. She was so comfortable, so warm and so happy she felt like she was glowing that she regretted having to open her eyes, so she lay there still for another few minutes just drinking the morning in.

Last night had been wonderful…she couldn't even describe how she felt, her heart was bursting. She touched the locket against her chest and held it, thinking him. There was a longing deep inside her, she wanted him – needed him – in a way she hadn't ever felt before. Maybe it was her sleep drunk thoughts telling her this or maybe just the unsatisfied lust from last night, but she knew…more than anything…that she wanted to make love to Draco Malfoy.

And this time, she wanted to remember it.

She thought of that night, a while ago now, and thought of him…but there was another memory from that night that she didn't want to remember, she wanted to forget. That memory needed to be buried deep down or, no…it needed to be set in concrete and then thrown to the bottom of the great lake.

The lake…it had happened by the lake, she felt ill every time she looked at those shining waters. And this bed too…he had forced her to do things in this bed. Suddenly she was wide awake and sprung out of bed, angry at it as if the bed itself had betrayed her.

Why did HE still have such a power over her…that red-headed, two-faced, prick…that, "BASTARD" she said allowed to the empty room and startled herself.

He shouldn't have anything over her now; she never even talked to him now. She was cleverer than him, braver than him, and if she could land Draco Malfoy (supposed Slytherin Sex God) then she was obviously sexier than him. He didn't have anything that she didn't have.

But…what could she do about it? It's not like she could change the past and she had no proof of what he had done to her, no proof that he had…had…raped her…

She was helpless again. She couldn't do anything, she couldn't punish him.

A wave of nausea overpowered her and she sprinted into her bathroom and retched up bile. A tear rolled down her face and landed in the bowl, she was pathetic and she was lonely.

The sun streamed across the tiles in her bathroom floor where she lay. Crying, she wished that someone cared that she wasn't alone…that she was in someone's thoughts besides her own. It occurred to her that she needed to get up, go to class and live life. She pulled herself up to the counter, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then, she walked back into her bedroom.

Suddenly, she felt warmth next to her chest. Hermione jumped and felt with her hand between her breasts, pulling out the locket. It twinkled innocently, still warm in her hands.

How odd?

She opened it and unfolded the little paper to read:

You're always there

When I close my eyes

She read it again, and again…a smile spreading across her tear streaked face. And once again, Hermione was glowing.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione chewed her lip and stared out the window, god she just wanted classes to be over for today.

"Ms Granger"

She wondered if she would be able to see Draco tonight, maybe she should send him a message…

"Ms. Granger…:

Hermione looked up quickly, "y-yes sorry professor?"

"I have called on you to answer this question, what's wrong with you girl?"

"Oh…sorry, um could you repeat that?" She heard a sort of stifled-snort laugh coming from her left and looked around sharply to see Ron a few rows away from her silently chuckling.

White hot anger seared inside of her. Hermione wanted to get up in the middle of the class room and send all the books in the room pelting towards him…no, she wanted to set all of the Transfiguration classroom animals on him or –

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione jumped and looked up, her mouth hanging open stupidly…she didn't know what to say

"Ms. Granger I've had enough of this, you will speak to me after class."

Hermione nodded meekly as McGonagall turned back to the blackboard. Ron was still chuckling to himself…that arrogant asshole.

"PST… Hermione" Lavender Brown was leaning towards her holding a crumpled piece of paper.

She reached out and took it, "who's it from?" she whispered back

Lavender nodded towards Ron, who was stealing glances at her as she opened the note.

_You ready to apologize? I think I've given you enough time to think about your mistakes. Meet me tonight on the Quiddich pitch. If you do I'm sure Harry and Ginny will be prepared to forgive you too._

_R_

What the fuck.

She could scream. She could jump at him, rip out all his stupid red hair and stab him to death with her quill. But she couldn't, she was in class…there were too many witnesses. She could feel his eyes on her but she would not look around at him again. Instead she clenched and unclenched her fists on her desk, waiting desperately for the class to end.

When it did finally end, Hermione took her time putting away her books and quills and then as the last few people were leaving the classroom she approached McGonagall's desk.

"Professor I'm really really sorry about today…I don't know what's wrong with me, I-"

"Sit down Ms. Granger" McGonagall conjured a chair up and Hermione sat nervously. She peered down at Hermione over her spectacles and was silent for a minute, "Are you alright? Is anything wrong…" she asked in a warmer tone

Hermione wanted to cry, "uh…No, nothing's wrong"

"You've been distracted for weeks and not that I take any particular interest in the social activities of students but it seems as though you are spending less time with Potter and Weasley"

Hermione simply nodded what else could she say to that?

"Almost no time with them in fact…"

"We had a uh…a bit of a falling out"

"I see"

"Yes…"

"Well, I just hope you work out your problems…it's not healthy to be alone so much"

"Yeah well…I don't know whether that's going to happen"

McGonagall nodded sympathetically, "alright well…off you go to your next class"

Hermione got up, smiling weakly and left with a vague "thank you"

She pelted down the deserted hallway, her eyes swimming with tears, barely able to see where she was going. Taking a quick left, she pushed open the door to the girls' bathroom and ran into a stall, locking it behind her.

She put the lid down on the toilet and sat there, crying and heaving huge heavy sobs. God what a mess everything had become…all she wanted was a few friends. She remembered the last time she had run crying into a bathroom about Harry and Ron. That had been in her first year…and then a troll had shown up.

So maybe it was time to get out of here.

Letting out a deep breath, Hermione emerged from the stall and went to the sink to wash her face. All she wanted was to talk to someone, to tell them what really happened, even if nothing could be done. She couldn't have told McGonagall…she just needed a friend.

Suddenly an idea struck her. She dug around her bag for a quill and then pulled the locket out from beneath her shirt, opened it and wrote: _I need to talk to you_

A reply came back, she felt the warmth of the locket and opened it to read: _About what?_

_I just need you, please?_ She wrote back and closed the locket

A second later the response was: _Sure, are you ok? Where?_

She thought and wrote: _Our spot, the fountain on the 7__th__ floor_

_See you there _He replied

What now? She thought. It would mean missing charms, but who cares really? She had already read the lesson topics for weeks ahead, and she needed to see Draco…she needed a friendly face.

So, she set off for the 7th floor.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

As usual, the room was as hot as a sauna. Draco lay along the edge of the fountain, his shirt unbuttoned and eyes closed. What could be so urgent that Hermione was prepared to miss class for?

And what was he doing anyway? Allowing himself to get so tangled up in her that he may never be able to be free of her again…he thought of her arrogance, her stubbornness, her courage…her kindness…her smile. Maybe he didn't want to be free of her?

Why couldn't he have it all? Why couldn't he save his family? Keep his wealth and status? And still have her.

Well of course he knew why, she was a mudblood…but what if he succeeded in his task? Would Voldemort allow him to keep Hermione?

Unlikely. He shouldn't be so attached, he shouldn't really care. Yah she was good fun, easy to talk to and maybe one day she'd let him fuck her again.

But…if he didn't really care then why did his chest ache at the thought of losing her?

God it was hot. He sat up and scooped some water into his hands to splash on his face. At that moment he heard a tiny sob from behind him and looked up, dripping.

Hermione stood there in her despair…as beautiful and terrible as ever. Her long curls frizzed out in all directions, her robes were disheveled and her eyes were red.

Draco stood up at once and pulled her into him, feeling her heave with sobs and her tears trailing down her cheeks onto his chest.

"Hermione" he whispered her name, "shhh…Hermione don't cry"

She let out a wail and pulled away from him to sit down on the ground. He sat too and reached for her. Her head in his lap, he stroked her hair and let her cry herself out.

"Hermione" he tried again after she had been quiet for a few minutes, "what happened"

"It's not what happened. It's just everything that happened coming together again"

He didn't really understand this, "did someone say something to you?" he paused, "do something?"

She nodded

"Someone hurt you?"

She nodded again

White hot anger boiled up inside him, but he took a deep breath and tried to remain calm…he needed to be calm for her. "Who?"

Hermione sat up and wiped her tear stained face. He snaked his arms around her waist and she leaned back against his legs.

"It's alright" he said quietly, lacing his fingers with hers

It wasn't alright; she had to tell someone…she needed someone to tell her what to do.

"Do you remember the night we uh…the night you had that party?"

"Yah"

"And you remember that before I joined it I was out with Ron, taking a walk around the lake"

"Weasley" Draco growled, clenching his fist that wasn't holding Hermione's hand and sitting up a little straighter. He would kill him, he would kill him in the most painful way he could think of, and he would-

"That night, when you found me…my dress was all ripped"

He remembered it well; she hadn't wanted to talk about it. He had figured Weasley had just pushed her a bit too far and at the time…he didn't care that much, that was their business and he wasn't going to get involved. But now, now Hermione was his business.

"He…he" Hermione gulped and took another breath

"Did he force you into stuff?"

She nodded

"Did he…Hermione, did he rape you?" the cruel word stuck in his mouth, he felt sick saying it

"yes." She said "Ron raped me."

What a relief. To finally say the word…Rape, he raped her. Ron Weasley had raped her. He was wrong, he was evil and he had raped her. Such fear had over powered her to say it…as if admitting it would make the whole thing more real, make her relive it. She looked at Draco who was trying to maintain calm but was turning red and breathing heavily.

She smiled up at him, she felt free as if a giant weight had been lifted off her chest. Admitting it made her free of it and she could breathe again.

"You have to report him. You have to tell someone, he had to pay for this." Draco jumped to his feet, "I'll make him pay."

"No don't!" Hermione cried, hastily getting to her feet, "just leave it…it's over, it happened a while ago now"

"Hermione don't you get it? He can't get away with this"

"Yes Draco, he can…and he did"

"Don't you want him to hurt the way he hurt you"

"Yes but -"

"What's the problem then?!"

"It doesn't matter, I don't matter"

He softened and stepped towards her, "how can you say you don't matter?" His hand stroking away the tears that were now falling from her beautiful brown eyes again

"I don't. I don't even like myself so how can I expect anyone else to care" tears were pouring silently down her face and the pained look in Draco's eyes broke her heart

"Of course you matter and of course people care. You're amazing Hermione Granger…the cleverest, funniest, most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on and you're worth 1000 Potters and 10000000 Weasleys."

He didn't know what he was saying all he knew was that somewhere, deep inside him, something had burst. Hermione was so many things to him but now, as she told him her darkest secret, he couldn't help himself. She was everything he wanted and more than he deserved, something powerful overcame him and he wanted to be with her forever…never let her go. What was it…could it be? He had never truly felt it before but he couldn't deny that this burning in his chest was something more…it was love.

"How can you even say that? You don't even like me" Hermione hiccupped, not really believing her words…but not really believing his either

"You're right. I don't like you, you can't annoy me so much I want to scream, you're an irritating little know it all and sometimes I even hate you"

Her world was crashing down around her, how could he say that? She wanted to run, she wanted to die.

But he pulled her into him, running his hands through her hair, leaning his face down to hers, whispering "but hate and love are two sides of the same coin darling, but so are we and I love you."

She wanted to sing, she wanted to shout it from the roof tops. A burst of happiness rose up inside her and she knew she could never be hurt again, he loved her and she loved him. "I love you too." She whispered

He tipped his head back and laughed, scooping her up and swinging her around. She screamed in jubilation. He sat on the edge of the fountain with her on his lap and looked down into her shining face. Love. Pure and simple.

He leaned down and their lips met in a tangle of need and desire. He sucked on her lips and ran his tongue along the entrance to her mouth, she opened it and allowed him to explore it, her own tongue dancing with his; her arms snaking around his neck and through his hair, she let out a little moan and he was overcome with such desire as he pulled her fiercely into him that he lost his balance and they went tumbling into the pool of the fountain.

Water overcame them, soaking them to their skin. Hermione was laughing and treading water, reached for him again.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you" she whispered back

"I love you!" he shouted

"I love you!!!!" she screamed

"I-" He began but she covered his mouth with her own to shut him up.

She kissed him passionately, her like bruising as she smashed them together with his, their tongues gliding in and out of each other.

Still in the water, he pushed her gently up against the sliding of the fountain and she wrapped her leg around his waist. Their wet hair and cloths floating around them, he used one hand to hold them in place on the wall, the other to stroke her hair, to run across her check, to cup her breasts.

She let out a tiny moan as he snuck his hand underneath her underwater shirt and he cupped her breast in his palms, running his fingers over her nipples. She moaned again and his mouth left hers to trail kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, stopping to suck the nape of her neck and then to kiss across her shoulders. He loved every part of her, the smell and the taste of her skin.

His hand trailed down lower, gliding over her tummy to the waist band of her skirt and as he became to let his hand slide past it he felt her hand on his.

"Stop" she whispered

And Draco did, reluctantly… "I hate you" he growled playfully

"Not now" Hermione smiled, kissing him again, "I have to go beat up Ron"

He smiled back at her, looking deep into her shining eyes. "I love you."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A/N: woot woot! They finally said it and Hermione's got her strength back!!!!

Please please please read and review to let me know how you're liking my story it would be much appreciated to know if you guys are enjoying it or if you think that there's anything I should include in this story that you aren't seeing

I'll try to update a few more times before I leave for school. Thanks for reading!

xoxoxox charlito


	13. Chapter 13: The Tale of Two Ronalds

Chapter 13: The Tale of Two Ronalds

"Potter."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry answered, gritting his teeth and holding Ginny's hand tighter

"Can I have a word?"

"Yah. Piss off."

Draco rolled his eyes, why did Potter always have to make the simplest things hard? Harry had stopped walking and had turned to face him, one arm clenched at his side in a fist and the other holding Ginny Weasley's hand. She glared at him angrily, biting her bottom lip as if to prevent herself from biting his head off.

Draco grabbed Harry by the crook of his elbow and pulled him, and Ginny, into the entrance of a hidden corridor that was concealed by a tapestry.

"Look. I don't give a shit about Granger, but if you two still give even the smallest shit about her you'll go down to the Quiddich pitch tonight at 9 tonight and stop her."

Harry wrinkled his forehead, "what are you talking about?"

"Are you threatening Hermione?" Ginny growled, her free hand inching towards her wand

"No Weaselette I'm not. I'm not even gonna be there…but from what I've overheard if Hermione goes down there tonight she's going to be in real trouble so I suggest that you two go down there too and help her out if she gets into trouble"

"What's in this for you? Why are you helping us?"

"Hey, I'm merely passing the responsibility on to you…now that you know Hermione's in danger I don't have to step in. Oh and don't bother asking Weasel to go with you…he uh, won't want to"

"Whatever Malfoy"

Draco smirked, "down to you again Potter, will you go save her?" and with that Draco pulled back the tapestry roughly and strut down the corridor.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked Harry nervously

"I- I don't know…" Harry said cautiously

"It's not like we've even so much as talked to Hermione in the past months"

"That doesn't change the fact that she was our friend, and a fellow Gryffindor and Dumbledore supporter"

"So, you think we should see what this is all about"

"Well…if Draco sodding Malfoy warned us about it then it must be pretty serious"

Ginny nodded in reluctant agreement and squeezed his hand, "what about Ron"

Harry thought about that for a moment, "maybe it isn't the best idea to involve Ron…especially considering Hermione and Ron's past together"

"Yah I suppose you're right"

They stood there in silence for a moment, still holding hands.

"We better get to class…" Ginny whispered

"Yah, alright" Harry bent down and kissed Ginny quickly, "I'll see you at dinner and then we'll go down to the pitch together.

Ginny nodded and then they both pulled back the tapestry, gave one final squeeze of each other's hands and let go to walk down the hallway with both their minds buzzing.

What could be so serious that even Draco Malfoy was warning them about it?

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione paced nervously around the pitch. It was 8:15… he should be here any minute. She gulped.

Get a grip Hermione, calm down. You're better at magic than he is; you're cleverer, quicker, and prettier.

She smiled to herself.

They had a plan, and it was going to work. Draco hadn't wanted her to do this part, he said it was too dangerous but she had insisted. She needed to tell Ron what he had done to her, she needed to see his face when she cursed him…and she knew perfectly well that despite his claims to the contrary that Draco was probably hiding in the bleachers somewhere ready to jump out just in case.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the stars, twinkling innocently down on her. This morning she wanted to kills him, a few weeks ago she could have sworn that it didn't really happen (it was just a nightmare), few months ago she knew that he was only doing what he did because he loved her and last year she thought she loved him.

She thought of Draco, crouching in the stands and ready to jump out to save her, and smiled. She knew who she loved now…

"Hermione!" came a bark from the other side of the pitch

Hermione spun around and could see yards away that a red-headed man was entering the pitch.

"Come Here!" He ordered and she obliged, walking calmly towards him…this would be the last time she would follow his orders

Gripping her concealed wand nervously, Hermione tried to walk with purpose as she approached him. He looked so smug, standing there with his arms folded as if he had won.

She reached him and stopped a few feet away, "I said come HERE" he growled

"No" Hermione replied simply

"What." Ron stated, "Didn't you hear me Hermione?"

"I'm never going to let you control me again Ronald Weasley, and I'm going to make sure you'll never be able to control anyone else ever again"

Ron let out a harsh laugh, "oh yah? And how exactly are you going stop me" he said, moving towards her

"Don't touch me!" but he had already reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She let out a shriek, "Ron! No please! Don't!"

"That's right Hermione, scream for me" his voice was like ice, it pierced her and suddenly she was back at the lake

"_Ron! No please! Don't!"_

_He ripped her straps and pulled down the top of her dress grabbing her with his hot hands. She struggled against him; no not like this…she couldn't have it be like this. He pinned her arms and moved his head down to her breast and bit her nipple as hard as he could. _

But no, she was here… in the quiddich pitch and she had control, she could stop him

_Hermione screams in pain and kicked out at him but he was too strong, she couldn't fight it, out of control. He pushed up her dress, ripped off her panties and with one swift movement he was un-zipped and in her. She cried out as the pain cut her deeper than merely physical. He moved against her and began thrusting, his hot breath on her skin._

No stop, she was stronger than that. She felt Ron pull her by her hair, yanking her face up to kiss him

_Hermione tried not to feel it, to shut it out. With each thrust he moaned more loudly. She gave up trying to struggle and just lay there as he used her, silently crying._

She wouldn't let this happen again, she could feel her wand.

"REDUCTO!"

Ron was blasted backwards and landed on his back with a thump, yards away in the center of the pitch. He looked up at her, startled and winded by his fall, and opened his mouth the scream at her but Hermione cut him off

"YOU WILL NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. YOU WILL NEVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN. YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She screamed at him her wand pointing at him

Ron was lost for words, and was that…was that fear in his eyes?

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR IF I SEE YOU NEAR ANY OTHER GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL I WILL REPORT YOUR SORRY PALE ASS"

"h- How?" he choked out, "you have no proof"

"I may not, but a few drops of Veriteserum will have you spilling the proof to the headmaster" she growled

He looked frightened then, he hadn't thought of that. Hermione gripped her wand and wanted to curse him, wanted him to feel the pain she had felt.

She could say it, she knew she wanted him to hurt enough to say it, "CR-" no…said a little voice in the back of her head, you're better than that. You're better than him.

"Incarserus" she hissed and ropes flew out of her wand and bound Ron where he was sitting and then, "stupefy" and Ron slumped over, unconscious.

"Well done" whispered someone from behind her, she turned around and her eyes met Draco's

There was such warmth and sympathy in those eyes. Hermione melted on the spot; she let her guard down and burst into tears.

"Hey…hey...shhh" He said, wrapping his arms protectively around her and kissing her forhead, "you're alright…it ok, it's over"

"it's over" she whispered, tears pouring down her face as she leant into Draco, smelling his soap and feeling the soft material of his shirt against her face.

They stood there for a minute, silent. The stars shone down upon them, bright as ever.

"Come on…" he whispered in her ear, "we have a plan to stick to"

She smiled up at him, her cheeks still wet, "I love you"

"I love you too"

Draco pointed his wand at Ron's unconscious bulk and said, "windgardium leviosa"

Ron rose into the air and hovered there, Draco then began to walk to the Quiddich locker rooms and the hovering Ron followed

Once there, Draco dropped him carelessly to the floor with a thump. Hermione reached over and pulled out a few of his hairs and handed them to Draco who was pulling out a vial from his robes

"What if they don't come" Hermione whispered nervously

"They will"

"How do you know?"

Draco smirked "they're Gryffindor…always predictable"

"Quick add the hairs" she said, "We're lucky that Snape had some potion in his private stores

Draco dropped the hairs into the polyjuice potion and watched turn to thick sticky maroon colored potion

"Bottoms up" he said and he took a big gulp, his grin turned into a grimace as he held his hand to his mouth to keep from retching

Draco's body was bubbling; he looked down at his hands, changing shape before him. He was getting paler, he had tons of freckles. A stab of pain made him double over but as quickly as it had came, it had gone. He walked over to a mirror and saw Ron Weasely's face staring right back at him.

He looked back to Hermione, who was a little taken aback when he reached out to her. Draco grinned, "So, you said in your second year you turned into a pussy cat" he purred in her ear

She giggled, but pulled away from him, "I better get out there, it's almost 9… you should switch robes with Ron and come out a few minutes after 9"

"Alright pussy cat"

She rolled her eyes, unable to contain her smile, and ran out of the room back towards the pitch.

Taking a deep breath she sat down on a bench, waiting for Draco, trying desperately to wipe that smile off her face…she was going to need to turn on the waterworks pretty soon

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry crept along behind the stands unseen, Ginny close behind him. All he could see was Hermione sitting alone on the side of the pitch.

He didn't know whether he should go out to her or not, she looked nervous. If she did have an attacker though he didn't want to reveal himself and Ginny too quickly and so he decided to sit tight for the minute.

They crouched in silence, watching…waiting.

It felt like an hour and Harry was just debating again about coming out when he saw some movement up ahead by the locker rooms.

He crouched down lower and felt Ginny beside him do the same. His muscles tensed, his hand gripping his want…

Then he saw the red hair and relaxed as he saw Ron enter the pitch too. So Ron had decided to bury the hatchet and come out to help…very Nobel of him- but no…something was wrong.

Hermione was shouting at him, and Ron was angry…gesticulating widely.

Harry and Ginny crept along the edge of the stand to get into hearing range.

"You know what you did! Admit it!"

"Fine Hermione! I fucking raped you! Happy? Well it doesn't make the slightest bit of difference"

Raped? Harry thought, confused

"I hate you, get away from me" Hermione shot a curse at Ron, which Ron blocked with surprising skill

"You have no proof" Ron taunted, "I turned all your friends against you, even Harry…you have no one to go to and no one to trust" he jeered

"Leave me alone" Hermione cried, tears falling from her eyes

"Not until I have you one more time… impedimenta!" Ron cried

Hermione froze and Ron walked lazily over to her

"Ron…please…don't" Hermione sobbed, still frozen, but Ron reached down and ripped open her shirt

He couldn't watch this anymore, his best friend…the one he had trusted, betraying them all.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried and jumped out, his curse hitting Ron to send Ron's wand sailing into the air for Ginny to catch.

Ron looks stumped and looked around stupidly, his mouth hanging open, "wh…what?"

Harry held his own wand, holding it steadily pointed at Ron's chest, "how could you?" he whispered

"She's a bitch" Ron growled, "She deserves it"

Hermione was on the ground crying, her face in her hands, Ginny rushed over and threw an arm around her…helping her to her feet. Ginny couldn't even look at her brother, she felt sick.

"you stay away from her" Harry snarled, "we're all the proof she need to land you into a cell in Azkaban" and with that Harry lowered his wand and threw an arm around Hermione's waist, helping her walk with Ginny on the other side back to the castle.

Hermione walked with them, her hands over her face…but more to hide her smile then to catch her tears

Draco sat down on the grass and stared up at the stars, waiting to turn back into his attractive self.

He laughed to himself. It felt kind of good to be on the side of righteousness.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update…I've just been soooo busy and I have some bad news

Since I'm moving back to school it's unlikely that I'll be able to update for a while, even though I'll try my hardest to I can't make any guarantees

What I can say is, the more reviews I get…the more it will encourage me not to focus on school work but instead write this fic! So…simple math, more reviews = quicker updates!!!! Yay! So even if you review every chapter or never have before, please review my fic and tell me what you think : )

I hope you all enjoyed the end of your summer! Get ready for winter…ugghhhh

Haha

xoxoxox charlito


	14. Chapter 14: Impossibly Whole

Chapter 14: Impossibly Whole

It was a cold, crisp autumn morning. Hermione sat in the great hall in a better mood than she had been in a long, long while. She smiled to herself, as she buttered her morning toast, thinking of the day ahead of her.

It was the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. She, Harry and Ginny were going shopping together and going for some butter beers in The Three Broomsticks. The bright blue sky reflected in the enchanted ceiling of the hall sparkled down on her as she took a bit of toast.

All in all, since that night at the Quiddich pitch, things had gone exactly as planned. Harry and Ginny weren't speaking to Ron; Ron was too confused and embarrassed to figure out what had happened, she hadn't felt sick in almost three days and…and….

Her thoughts wandered to Draco

Draco….she thought of last night, when they lay in her bed together…touching, caressing and falling asleep in each other's arms. God she wanted him so badly, she wanted him inside her, and she wanted him to make love to her.

But no. She let out a little sigh, she couldn't let it happen so quickly again…they needed time; she wanted to get to know him and him to know her. Did she want a relationship? A little part of her went cold and she put down her toast. She could never really be with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, and a deatheater. No one would accept them, she dreaded to think what would happen if she started publically dating the Slytherin Sex God.

"Hermione!" squealed Ginny, her red hair bouncing around her shoulders as she plopped down next to Hermione.

"Ginny" Smiled Hermione warmly, trying to release her mind from her previous thoughts

"Have you heard?" Ginny reached for a sausage

"Heard what?"

"About the Ball!"

"What Ball?"

"The 7th year Christmas Ball of course!" Ginny bounced in her seat excitedly

"Well of course I've heard of it Ginny" laughed Hermione, "but so what…that's not until December"

"What? How did you know? It's supposed to be a secret"

"Well, for starters, I'm head girl…so they do let me in on a few secrets"

"Yah…ok" Ginny rolled her eyes

"And secondly, I'm in 7th year and they told us about it last week"

"Well." Ginny beamed "Harry just asked me to go with him"

"Aw!" Hermione leaned over and gave Ginny a hug, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" giggled Ginny, "but I had to promise not to tell any other 6th year who wasn't also invited"

"Who else was invited?"

"Well, from what I've heard Neville invited Luna"

"Excellent" Hermione sniggered

"I know" Ginny giggled, "but anyway, my point is, I think we should take this opportunity to shop for some dresses!"

"Uh…I don't know, dress shopping isn't exactly my thing"

"Shut up Hermione, it's everyone's thing! I'll meet you at the Hogsmead gates and we can look around the village before we meet Harry for some butter beer"

Hermione sighed, she didn't even have a date yet…and dress shopping reeealllly wasn't her thing but she couldn't let Ginny down already so, "Alright, sounds good"

"See you there!" Ginny beamed at her as she stood up and hurried out of the Hall.

Hermione got up too, her mind spinning. She really didn't want to think about a dance right now…and she didn't know how comfortable she was spending the day with just Ginny. As successful as her plan to degrade Ron had been, she wouldn't forget too quickly the weeks that Ginny had refused to talk to her just because Ron told her to.

But whatever, water under the bridge right? She felt warmth against her chest and a thrill of excitement; it was a message from Draco. She hurried out of the hall and started to walk towards her rooms to get her coat. As she did she opened the locket.

_I can't wait to have you in my arms again. Meet me for lunch at 1pm in the Hogshead? Don't worry; no one will see us there. _

She quickly scribbled her reply and practically bounced off down the hall. Today was going to be a good day.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Oh. My. God. Hermione! That's defiantly the one"

"You've said that about the last 30 dresses I've tried on!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you've only tried on about 15"

"19."

"Whatever" replied Ginny, prancing around the dressing room in a very tight and revealing silkily blue dress, "I'm not too sure about this one…?"

Hermione plopped down on a nearby footstool, "I think you'd get kicked out of school if you showed up in that"

Ginny laughed, "Imagine if my mum saw me right now" she smashed the sides of her breasts together to give herself extra cleavage

"She'd kill you"

"I know! It kind of makes me want to buy it…"

"No!"

"I'm just kidding!" Ginny said as she wriggled out of the dress and reached for the next one, a pale green strapless with a heart shaped neckline and that pooled out from her waist with small delicate purple flowers climbing up from the hem.

"I like it!" smiled Hermione, reading the expression on Ginny's face

"I've found it!" cried Ginny, twirling around

"Excellent, now let's go get some butter beers"

"You're not getting off that easily" warned Ginny, "we still have to find you one!"

They searched for another half an hour. Hermione felt light headed, she just wanted to get out of there. She didn't want to think about the Ball or dresses or her date. Like anyone would ask her, and it didn't matter because the only person that she actually wanted to go with would never ever be able to ask her.

"How about this one?"

"Ginny, I really just want to go…"

"Come on! Last one I promise"

"I don't even like pink"

"You'll like this!"

Hermione sighed, alright she would try it one if only it got her out of there. So she stripped and slid on the silky dress and turned away from the mirror for Ginny to zip her up.

"Oh my god"

"You've said that before" Hermione said annoyed

"No Hermione, really, turn around."

So she turned around and then caught her breath. Hermione didn't look like Hermione, she couldn't describe it. Despite her messy hair and almost make up free face with her bare feet and unpolished toes, she looked like she'd always dreamed she would one day look. Like sleeping beauty or Cinderella.

The dress was a pale pink that came in to bunch at the middle right below her chest and fanned out again in a darker pink and purple. It was off the shoulder, revealing her creamy white shoulders and dipped low enough to reveal a hint of cleavage. The dress fanned around her in a mix of silk, taffeta and tool. .

"Wow." She whispered

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione and Ginny trudged along the cobblestone streets of Hogsmead towards The Three Broomsticks. Hermione's head was spinning with the dress, the ball, Draco and her whole mess of a life.

They pushed open the door and were greeted happily by the warmth of the pub. Harry was sitting in a corner with three butter beers at the ready and waved them over. Ginny practically skipped over to him and Hermione followed behind sheepishly, feeling like the third wheel.

"Hey Hermione" smiled Harry after accepting a kiss from Ginny

"Hi" Hermione forced a smile and sat down next to him. Was it just her or was this reeealllly awkward…

"So what did you guys go shopping for?"

"You'll see" giggled Ginny, scooting her seat closer to him

The all took a swig of butter beer and sat in silence for a second. Hermione looked at her watch, she was meeting Draco in an hour…how could she put up with this for an hour?!

Ginny began to babble on about her latest dramas and 6th year problems and Hermione lapsed into silence. She appreciated their efforts to bring her back into their group again, to be honest that's all she had wished to happen for quite some time, but now that it had happened she wished that she was alone again.

She sat there for a while, staring at the grains in the woodwork of the table and occasionally laughing or agreeing with whatever her companions were saying. As for Ginny and Harry, they hardly seemed to notice whether she was there or not.

A sudden lull in Harry and Ginny's conversation made Hermione look up and when she did she went cold.

Ron was standing at the edge of their table, holding his own butter beer.

"H-Hi" he said, his pink face clashing horribly with his hair

There was a 5 second silence that seemed to last an hour. Ron shifted his weight and Hermione glanced at Ginny whose eyes were brimming with tears.

"Hey" Ginny whispered as Harry stiffly nodded.

Hermione didn't say anything

"I…uh" Ron stuttered, "I just wanted to apologize to Hermione" Hermione noticed that his hand clenched tightly around the bottle as he said this, "and sorry to you guys too."

"Right." Replied Harry coldly

"Ok so, um…see you around" Ron replied, hesitating

"Yeah" whispered Ginny

And with that, Ron left. Harry put an arm around Ginny who was trying to blink back her tears. Hermione wanted to yell at them, who the hell were they to be upset? Ron had ruined her life, not theirs!

"Look." She couldn't help herself…she had to say something, "I appreciate your, uh…support. But you really don't have to-"

"Don't have to what?" replied Harry harshly, "he did something unforgivable Hermione, don't worry."

"But, he's your best friend…and your brother Ginny"

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut her off, "Was my best friend, was."

"He's still my brother though" whispered Ginny

She couldn't stand this, making people upset over something that wasn't anything to do with them.

"Alright, well I have to head back to the castle…lots of homework you know?"

Harry had withdrew his arm from around Ginny and Ginny looked like she was about to burst into tears, "ok" said harry, "see you later"

The wind was picking up as Hermione burst out of the pub, breathing heavily, what on earth had she gotten herself into. She leaned against the side of the building to try and organize her thoughts but her mind was spinning so helplessly out of control that she couldn't. There was only one thing that could help, and he was waiting for her in The Hogshead.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Hey…I thought you were going to stand me up" Draco said as a flustered Hermione entered the bar, but it only took him a second to realize that this wasn't the usual flustered Hermione he was dealing with, "what's wrong?"

"I accidentally spent the day with Ginny and Harry"

"And how did that go"

"It was alright, at first"

"Well, as annoying as I both find them, they both used to be pretty good friends of yours right?"

"Yah"

"And that whole plot to embarrass Weasley was partially to help get them back as friends too right?"

"Yah, but…I don't know whether we can ever really be friends again"

He reached across the ancient pub's table and took her hand; she laced his fingers into hers and looked up to meet his eyes. God those eyes, he thought, they reminded him of honey and chocolate…he could lose himself in those eyes. "Why can't you?" he whispered

"They ignored me, for no reason…just because Ron told them to, when I needed them most"

He nodded, "but they came back didn't they? When they realize what really had happened"

"Yes but, they showed me how easily they could desert me. And I know a part of them, at least Ginny, can't completely drop Ron. I feel like they hated me and now they've done a 180 but still can't shake the feelings they had before"

"Well…I'm not going to lie to you, I hated you once"

"That's different"

"Why?"

"They knew me, they liked me and then they decided to hate me"

"Well, I don't know whether you remember this…but there was a brief moment before we knew of each other's faults that I actually kind of liked you"

"WH-what" Hermione sniggered

He smiled back, "yah on the train"

"When?! Tell me."

"It was the first day of school, aboard the Hogwarts Express? You and I spoke then for a little bit with complete innocence, having no idea what the other one was. No idea of the hate that would come later. Still, I distinctly remember you telling me something. '_Ravenclaw. I think Ravenclaw would suit me.'_ I laughed. I asked you if you were the "brainy" type, and you nodded with confidence, saying that you thought you were. So I asked you the next question, to categorize you…to put you in the right slot: enemy or friend _'How about Gryffindor?'_ and you shone me that small smile, the one I've grown to love now. _"Oh, I don't know. I'm not that brave, but wouldn't it be great if I was full of valor and courage, less to worry about don't you think?"_ I thought that you were an all right person then. I didn't trust many people, I still don't, but I remember thinking then, _She isn't so bad._ I didn't hate you; you were funny and kind of cute. But then that all changed with one word. What was that word?

_Telephone_.

What was a telephone? And you told me just what it was some sort of a communication device. A _muggle_ communication device. Why not use Floo Powder? Of _course_ your family didn't use Floo Powder. Why? Because they didn't know about witches and wizards before your invitation to Hogwarts." He smiled at her aghast face and chuckled to himself, "I felt so betrayed by that, and then embarrassed! I was stand there talking to you! A muggle born. I think I said some nasty things to you-"

"You made me cry" whispered Hermione

"I regret that every day" Draco brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed them gently.

"I love you"

"I love you too; I guess you could say that I've grown out of that now"

"But you haven't! Not unless you break ties with your family and join the right side Draco"

He let go of her hands, "let's not start this again"

They sat there in silence of a bit, sipping their drinks, "alright" Hermione agreed, "Let's changed the subject.

They sat there for another few hours and it wasn't until the barman said that if they weren't ordering dinner they had to clear out that Hermione realized the time and insisted that they left, "we'll get in so much trouble for being late"

He smiled down at her as they walked out the door, "something tells me they won't panic about losing the head boy and girl for an hour or so"

She laughed, "I suppose you're right"

"I know I'm right" He couldn't help himself; he knew they were in public and he shouldn't do it but he took her hand again and laced her fingers with his. There was a security in that gesture that he couldn't find anywhere else.

"Let's not go back yet then"

"Alright, where do you want to go?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously, "well, there's always the shrieking shack"

"Sounds romantic" he teased

"Shut up, at least it's out of the cold, and then we can stay out and use the underground passage to get back into the castle"

"Alright, let's go"

They trudged along in the sunset, arms around each other. He wanted her, he wanted to reach out and hold her close and never let her go.

The entered the run down house with creaking floor boards, Hermione held his hand more tightly and he chuckled to himself, so much for being a Gryffindor.

They went into the master bedroom and Draco conjured a fire in the fire place and a rug in front of it to sit on. Removing her coat, Hermione plopped down in front of the flames and cuddled up next to Draco.

The silence was comfortable, filled by the crackling flames but also by a want…a need. They both felt it, though neither addressed it, instead they sat and stared into the dancing flames.

Suddenly, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Screw rules and expectations, she wanted Draco Malfoy. She snaked her hand around his neck and pulled him to her, he obliged and wrapped her in his arms and pressed his mouth against hers.

Their passionate kiss turned into a furious need and desire to get closer, she reached down to his pants but Draco caught her hand

"Do you want this?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"More than you know" he replied, smiling lowering his face to hers

He carefully unzipped the zipper that ran down her jumper as she kicked off her shoes.

He then slowly slid her shirt off of her small, lithe frame, and planted feather-light kisses on every patch of skin that was gradually revealed. Her skin tingled and burned wherever his lips touched, and she felt goose bumps rise rising along her flesh. Closing her eyes, she concentrated fully on what she was feeling and the growing heat between her legs.

While he removed her bra her focus was so absolute that she cried out when he took one of her breasts to his mouth, massaging the other with his palm.

Her needy moan was stifled by the kiss he pressed to her lips. She pulled him up onto her flipped them so that she was in the position of dominance. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, but he went along with the change without missing a beat.

Hermione broke the kiss harshly and straddled his legs. Her fingers flew deftly over the button on his pants, and she pulled the offending cloth from his body in one swift motion.

She cried out into his mouth at the feel of his erection pressing into her stomach, feeling the hardness through his pants, wanting to feel it inside of her body. She pulled off his jeans and took him in her hands, pleasing him and watching the ecstasy on his face.

He couldn't take much more of it and so flipped them again so that he was on top of her and took her mouth with his again. Somehow, his jacket fell to the ground, followed swiftly by his shirt; all the while they never broke the kiss. It felt so good, sending electrical shocks of pleasure coursing through their bodies, causing their heart rates to increase in unison, their breaths immediately coming in short pants. His fingers made their way to her aching core and she cried out, arching upwards as he teased her.

Raking her nails down his back, she looked him in the eyes, noticing that there wasn't just lust in them, but something else … something deeper. She knew, then and there, that as she looked at him, she reflected the same emotions in her eyes, and she knew the answer.

"I love you" they whispered, slightly separated but mostly in unison.

Without hesitation, he growled as he crushed his lips to hers, moving his hips forward to push himself deep inside of her body.

He pumped himself in and out of her and the feeling of wet heat sliding around him pushed him almost over the edge.

The second her hips surged up to meet his, her lips opening to let out a moan of pleasure, and her she tightened around him. His fingers bruised her hips as he pulled her with him, pumping hard and fast in her.

Her eyes were glazed over with lust, she no longer felt her heart racing and no longer cared if she got air into her lungs; all she felt was him moving deep inside of her, reaching every little sensitive area inside of her body.

She felt impossibly whole. She was going to come

The air was heavy with their cries of passion, and soon their hips were meeting thrust for thrust until they both screamed one last time and collapsed on one another, breathing heavily.

He wrapped her up in his arms and the lay by the fire. She felt so happy, so complete. How could anything ever be wrong again? His lips brushed over her face as he whispered to her while the wind outside howled.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: hey guys! Alright…I'm sorry! But I did warn you that I would be busy didn't I? and this chapters nice and long to make up for it, I hope you enjoyed it *wink wink* hahaha

Anyways, tell review! Pleaseeee tell me what you think of this chapter or of my story so far, be it criticism or compliments let me know if there's something you don't agree with or something you love

It might be a little while before I update again, but I'll try my hardest to have it not be as long!

xoxoxoxo charlito


	15. Chapter 15: Inside Me

Chapter 15: Inside Me

"Draco Sodding Malfoy."

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Granger let me in" replied Blaise, closing Draco's bedroom door on Hermione's curious face peering out from the common area.

"Look Blaise, I don't really have the time right now, I've got to-"

"Cut the bull shit" Blaise hissed angrily, "I know you've been avoiding me and this. We have to carry out the Dark Lord's orders"

Draco threw down his quill onto his desk; it was true he had been avoiding Blaise and this suicide mission, "Don't be an idiot, you know that no one's expecting use to succeed"

"Either way, we still need some sort of plan" replied Blaise, pacing around the room, "We can't do it alone, and there's only so much help we can expect from some of the Slytherins. I think we need to get some deatheaters into the school"

"Ok…"

"and then, I was thinking, we could set off the dark mark at the top of north tower and send someone to tell Dumbledore, only Dumbledore, and the old fool would run up there and we could corner him and-"

"Dumbledore's one of the most powerful Wizards of all time, what makes you think we could corner him!?"

"Prey on his weaknesses?"

"What weaknesses?"

"Potter."

"What the fuck does Potter have to do with it?!"

"Shut up! Keep your voice down- Granger could be listening"

"I don't know sounds kind of risky…"

"What do you mean risky?"

"Well, inviting deatheaters into a school full of kids?"

"Fuck risky man, once this is over we will be the most respected deatheaters ever" Blaise's eyes shone.

"Right…" Draco muttered

He knew perfectly well why it would be risky, because some idiots would figure out what they were trying to do and attempt to stop them and those idiots would probably be Potter and his gang. Those idiots would probably include Hermione.

When Hermione had approached the entrance to her dormitory she had not expected Blaise Zabini to be waiting outside of it. She also hadn't expected him to flash her a charming smile and ask if she could let him in to see Draco.

"Why won't he let you in?" she asked, smiling hesitantly back

"I don't think he's exactly fond of me right now" chuckled Blaise

"Lover's quarrel?" she joked as she lead him into the common room

"I wouldn't come between you, don't worry" he winked and went into Draco's room, closing the door behind him

What was all that about, she wondered, had Draco told him something? She walked slowly into her room, trying to catch what Draco and Blaise were saying to each other.

Giving up, she closed her bedroom door behind her and began to strip off her school robes. She was wearing a tee-shirt and sweatpants underneath. It wasn't like Hermione to dress down so much but she hadn't been able to button most of her pants recently. She curled up on her bed and let the world crash down on her again.

When she was in class it was easier to ignore it, revel in the revenge on Ron, talk to her old friends. When she was with Draco she didn't let it distract her, he would kiss her tummy and say he didn't notice anything.

But she had noticed, and when she was alone she could deny it. Being sick, sore breasts, missing periods, and engorged belly – what else could it be?

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant and she didn't know whose it was, her rapist or her lover's?

She placed her hands on her stomach and pretended she could feel it inside her, knowing perfectly well it was still too little for that. What a tiny thing inside her it must be, and either way it was still a part of her, it didn't matter whose it was because it was still hers.

"You're inside me, no one else." She whispered to the empty room

She thought of a little baby with flaming red hair, wouldn't she think of what had happened every time she looked at it?

But she didn't know whether she could bring herself to get rid of it either?

First things first though, she had to find out whether or not she was actually preggers. She desperately wanted to keep it a secret but knew that the responsible thing to do was to at least go to the school nurse and hope that Madame Pomfrey wasn't one for gossip.

She would go tomorrow or maybe on Monday?

A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, that's what she had told herself yesterday and the day before that…if she was going to go through with this she had to make this first step happen. She had to go see the nurse and she had to do it now.

"Alright," Madame Pomfrey bustled into the sick bay where Hermione sat, twisting her hair nervously, "What seems to be the trouble? I must say nothing appears to be wrong with you"

"Would you mind shutting the curtain please?" she didn't want anyone to see her or perhaps overhear what she was going to have to said

"there." The nurse slid the curtain behind her and crossed her arms impatiently, "come one girl, what's going on?"

Hermione inhaled, she didn't want to say it out loud…saying it out loud meant it was real, "Well, I didn't know who else to go to about this? So I thought, well you're in the medical field, and I'm sure your trust worthy and everything but I just want to say that um…." She looked up into the nurse's expecting face, "I'm pregnant."

Madame Pomfrey concealed her shock well Hermione thought. She didn't know whether the nurse was more shocked that one of the students had gotten pregnant or that she was the student, the head girl after all, that had been the one.

"I considered termination" Hermione added quickly, "but I just…didn't know whether…" she trailed off, she didn't know why saying this would help, perhaps she was hoping the nurse would try and convince her either way on the matter.

"Who is the father?" Madame Pomfrey asked, trying to keep her voice even

"Well, um…I'd rather not say"

"Alright, but I do need to know… is the father is a pureblood?"

She considered the two men in question. Draco was obviously a pure blood and as much as most wizards considered the Weasleys blood traitors that didn't change the fact that Ron was also a pureblood too. "Yes" she replied tentatively, what did that have anything to do with it?

The nurse sat down on the bed next to her, an uncommon look of sympathy in her eyes, "then I'm sorry to tell you dear, but this means you cannot terminate your pregnancy"

"wh-why? Why should the father's blood status matter? I thought we lived in a society where legally that's not supposed to matter?"

"Honestly, I agree with you. But there's a fairly old law that was made in order to persevere and continue the magical race and it states that if the child has either parents of pureblood status it cannot be terminated during pregnancy"

Hermione nodded, absorbing this information. It was settled then…she had to have this baby.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Granger but because of this and because you are head girl I am going to have to report this to the headmaster"

"r-right" Hermione mumbled, her eyes swimming with tears, what had she let herself get into

"He will probably wish to speak to you about it."

Hermione nodded, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't worry girl, I have to say in my time I've seen many a girl come through here in the same sort of situation. You're a seventh year right? Almost done here anyway and no one will think any the less of you once it's all over with. Have you told the father?"

Hermione shook her head

"And how far along are you?"

"I'm not too sure, I think the actual uh, event, happened at the end of September"

"Well, you are starting to show a bit now…so it won't be long until people start asking. Perhaps you should talk to this boy first"

"Maybe"

Madame Pomfrey put a comforting arm around her, "the Holiday dance is coming up… why don't you use this as s time to relax and have fun but then tell your friends? Make things a bit easier."

"Yah…"

"Alright, well…I'm going to get you some prenatal potions and write a quick letter to the headmaster, you lie down her and collect yourself for a bit…there you are, have a little rest"

Hermione lay back on the bed and smiled a meek smile at Madame Pomfrey as she closed the curtain on her.

What was she going to do now? She was trapped, there was no way out of having this baby and there was no way she was going to be able to hide this from the whole school for very long. Draco was a smart cookie, and even Ron knew at least a little of what could be going on. Both would figure out she was pregnant, both would figure out how far along she was and both would figure out the math to determine that they had slept with her and could be potential fathers to her unborn child.

Draco knew the full extent of what had happened that night and that she had slept with both of them, he didn't think any the less of her for it. But would he if he found out she could be pregnant with Ron's baby? And if everyone else found out that he could be the father he would be put in so much danger. She thought of his father, Voldemort, his friends…her friends. They would all stop at nothing to destroy him for it.

Whereas Ron had no idea she had slept with Draco that night. He would either find out that she had slept with Draco as well that night and then kill her, or, he would think he was the only possible father candidate, and assume the baby was his.

She didn't know which was worse.

She couldn't live without Draco and she couldn't live with Ron…but what would be worse? A world without Draco would surely be so much more unbearable than putting up with Ron, pretending that the baby was defiantly his.

She could pretend, she could protect Draco… perhaps Dumbledore would be able to shed some light on all of this, but she didn't know if she could even trust the wise old man.

She ran her hands over her slightly protruding belly, she needed to protect them…Draco and this baby, whosever's baby it was inside her. She was going to protect them.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long!

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I've finally addressed her potential pregnancy, now whose is it?! Any guesses? Poor Hermione has sooo much to worry about.

I'll try and update again when I go on Christmas break in mid December so check back with me then!

xoxoxoxo charlito


	16. Chapter 16: Ice and Revelations

Chapter 16: Ice and Revelations

Harry plopped down next to Hermione at breakfast and immediately reached for the corn flakes, "Hiya" He said, yawning, "Merlin I'm tired, hopefully I'll be all rested up for the ball tonight…maybe I'll take a nap. You should too, but I doubt Ginny will let you, she's been planning your primping routine for weeks"

When Hermione didn't reply he finally looked over at her. She had tied her fly-a-way hair back into a strict braid and was curled up in her Saturday morning sweatshirt, as if trying to make herself as small as possible, while picking at a crumpet.

"Hermione…"

She looked up startled, "oh! Hi Harry, I didn't see you sit down"

"I've just been talking to you for the past 5 minutes?"

"Sorry…I guess I wasn't paying attention"

"You alright? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine" Hermione replied, sitting up quickly, " So what's new with you…I feel like I haven't seen you in ages"

"we hung out last night…"

"oh." Hermione scrambled to change the subject away from her, "So um… How have your meetings with Dumbledore been?"

"Pretty good, I don't know what he expects of me though… You remember me telling you about the Horcruxes right?"

Hermione nodded, remembering Harry explaining to her that Voldemort had split his soul into 7 and that Harry and Dumbledore were trying to destroy each part so that when Harry finally faced Voldemort he would be mortal, "yes…So what's happened? Found any new ones?"

"I don't know… Dumbledore reckons he has got a good idea where one might be but it needed proper planning, but hopefully in a few months we'll be able to go"

"go where?" Ginny asked, sitting down across from them

"Nowhere" Harry answered and began shoveling cornflakes into his mouth

Ginny eyed them suspiciously but then excitement got the better of her, "Hermione I'm going to come to your room in the hours and you better be there."

"Ginny the ball is not until tonight!"

"Exactly. We haven't got much time."

"I needed to get some studying done…"

Ginny gave her a look, as if to say over her dead body would Hermione get some studying done, "I'll see you at noon"

Hermione took a large swig of tea; it was going to be a long day. She quickly glanced across the hall to the Slytherin table where Draco sat. He met her eyes – he had been watching her.

She blushed and looked down again…there it was the whoop, the stomach flip that she associated with him. Looking back up she saw him wink at her and ever so slightly tilt his head towards the door.

Well… noon was still a few hours away, was there any harm in popping away for a bit with the Slytherin sex god? She jumped up and said goodbye to Harry all the while keeping eye contact with Draco. They both moved towards the exit, oblivious to everything but each other.

And most of the hall was oblivious to them, almost everyone except another young man who had been sitting at the Slytherin table and was now also getting to his feet.

H D H D H D H D H D H D

Blaise hurried along the corridor, which way had they gone? It was all very well that Draco screws around but he had seen that look, seen Grangers face. There was too much at stake.

His entire future rested on the task that he and Draco must perform at the end of the school year and if he let it slip to Granger – Queen of the Harry Potter fan club – they were, in short, toast.

He would keep an eye on them and if it was necessary, take action. If they were as close as he thought he could report him and even though it could get Draco killed at least he would be spared and perhaps even promoted, he smirked, finally dethroning the favorite Malfoys. Maybe the Dark Lord would have time for him then…

But he wouldn't throw Draco under the bus just yet, he would watch them and maybe even try to split them up perhaps he could –

"shhhh!"

Blaise came to a halt and turned around, noticing a tapestry on the wall he had just passed swaying. He crept up to it and leaned against the wall, trying to hear the pair hidden in the concealed corridor.

"Draco!" Hermione hissed, giggling but making little effort to prevent his hands gliding over her

"oh come on, I saw you making eyes at me" he nuzzled her neck, slipping his hand beneath the waistband of her skirt

"stop!" she giggled pulling away but he pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

She knew she should tell him…one way or the other, she practiced in her head 'Draco, I am pregnant with Ron Weasley's baby.'

He'd kill him.

Or how about… 'Draco, I am pregnant with your baby but we have to pretend it is Ron's so we won't be murdered.'

Sounded slightly more convincing…

He swept a curl back from her face, she closed her eyes and felt his warm lips kiss her forehead. "What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear

Oh god, she wanted to tell him the truth.

"Draco" she opened her eyes and gazed up at him "Do you love me?"

It was the first time that one of them had brought it up since the Shrieking Shack

He hesitated, taking her in, "I told you I do."

She had wanted to hear him say it… she pulled away from him and reached for the tapestry.

He pulled at her hand, annoyed, "Seriously Hermione, what the fuck is wrong now?"

"I love you, that's what's wrong" She spun around, anger and hormones flaring, "but obviously we can't be together!"

"Don't say that" He whispered, reaching for her…knowing what she said was true.

"Why not? I'm right aren't I? You could never truly love me…you could never marry me or have children with me. After this year, how are we ever going to be with each other again?"

"Calm down, we can figure this out…everything has just happened so fast I-"

"I'll see you tonight." Hermione ripped back the tapestry and stormed off.

Blaise peered out of an empty class room where he had taken refuge, yes… he thought, he would have to keep an eye on them.

H D H D H D H D H D H D H

"Come on Hermione! We're already late"

"Ugh… Ginny I look like a poodle, please tell me I don't have to go"

"you have to go."

"I don't even have a date"

"Who cares? You look hot. I'm sure you'll be swept off your feet before you even walk into the Great Hall…now let's go! Harry's waiting."

Hermione opened the door and even though Ginny had been helping her friend get read all day she couldn't help but let her mouth fall open again.

"Gorgeous" Ginny squealed, adjusting the straps to Hermione's pink and purple gown, "you'll be fighting them off"

There was an awkward pause as both their minds jumped to Ron…when Hermione literally did have to fight him off.

"ok..so lets get going" Hermione said, forcing a smile, which was good enough for Ginny who practically bounced out of the portrait hole.

The hurried down the staircase, clearly later arriving than everyone else thanks to all of Ginny's primping and gossiping. 'We really should have started at 11' she had been saying all day.

Harry was waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase and when they approached him held both arms out, one for Ginny and one for Hermione.

Hermione laughed and turned it down, "this is your night, I don't want to drag the pair of you down"

"Don't be silly Hermione" giggled Ginny but I was clear from the expression on her face that everything else around her had faded away leaving just her and Harry.

Hermione followed them into the hall and faltered a second as they walked into a cascade of ice and light adored with white flowers and glittering sculptures. Normally, she would have been in charge of the decorations but with all the stress in her life the past few months she had handed the task over to Parvarti and Lavender…and she had to admit they had done an amazing job.

Silver clothed tables lined the wall for a light dinner all facing the center of the room. In the middle there was large ice fountain with ice fairies flitting around it, lighting up the room. Garlands of white flowers- roses, lilies and tulips spread out around the room. Music played in a corner where a few couples had begun to dance.

She entered the room completely, overwhelmed by the beauty but feeling a touch of sadness. What she would give to be on the arm of the man she loved, to have his presence be so overpowering to her that this grand spectacle wouldn't even make her blink.

Ginny and Harry had already begun to dance so Hermione began to wander the perimeter of the room, occasionally stopping by the little tables to help herself to a bite size snack. Bull shit this was "dinner" grumbled her pregnant belly.

Every 7th year was expected to be there, with or without a date, and as she walked past a few groups of boys she felt their eyes on her…it was true this dress worked wonders for her.

Sometimes boys just blatantly starred at her so she wasn't much surprised when she felt a hand on her back and a whisper in her ear asking her to dance.

For an instant, she didn't turn around…hoping it was him but knowing it couldn't be. Eventually when she turned and looked up, she was surprised to find Blaise looking down at her.

"I said…would you like to Dance" Blaise smiled, his eyes twinkling

Hermione blushed and let out a little chuckle, "is that wise Blaise? Should you really be caught dancing with a muggle born?"

"tonight my dear, you are no muggle born, tonight you are a beautiful woman who stands out in the crowd like a diamond in sand."

She laughed and accepted his outstretched hand, "that's a bit much don't you think?"

"I try" he whispered in her ear, she could feel his smile in his words

He spun her around and they began to dance, a slow moving waltz. With each turn of the song they were brought back together. She felt people's eyes on her but she didn't care, he spun her and she felt free.

They danced two more pieces together and when they parted Blaise bent down to kiss her hand but she pulled away, suddenly aware of herself.

He chuckled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "Until next time then"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, how bizarre?

Blaise let go of her hand and sauntered to the new doors which lead out into the magically heated garden beyond.

Was she supposed to follow him? She shook her head, what was wrong with her…of course she wasn't. But what had been wrong with him? He had treated her kindly…again…

She looked around for Draco and spotted him underneath an archway next to a distressed looking Pansy.

She was angry, whispering something to him urgently and gesticulating towards…was Pansy pointing at her.

Draco pushed Pansy way and began to walk, indirectly, over to Hermione. Never the less, Pansy noticed and turned pink with rage before stalking off.

Hermione leaned against the pillar and in a few moments felt his hand in the small of her back and his lips brush the back of her neck. He was half concealed behind her and the pillar but Hermione felt a thrilling whoosh and she felt his hands on her skin. If only she could turn around and kiss him, for the entire world to see.

"Meet me outside" he whispered in her ear

She allowed him a bit of a head start and then followed him towards the doors.

Ron hadn't been standing very far away from Hermione and had been trying to get up the courage all night to go over to her. He had turned away for an instant and then saw her following someone out into the gardens, his first reaction was to follow…his second was cowardly and advised him to stay put. He would talk to her when she returned.

He walked over to the food tables for what was probably the 20th time that night and reached for some brie. He wanted to make things right, he knew he had some issues but Hermione should realize that no one was perfect, clearly they had both just over reacted…

He walked towards the next table and leaned over for some sausage rolls catching some conversation of the two girls standing next to him,

"yah that's right, Granger…bushy hair the one who answers everything in class" said Pansy Parkinson

"and your saying she, of all people, is knocked up?" sniggered back the other girl

Ron dropped his sausage roll.

"I know right, who on earth would tap that" Pansy replied

"I wonder who the father is"

"I'm sure I can find that out soon" Pansy grinned evily.

Ron started coughing up his other sausage roll, was he Daddy?

H D H D H D H D H D

Hermione had followed Draco into a hidden garden surrounded by large hedges. She turned in her spot, enjoying the scent of flowers and the magically warm air.

"you look beautiful" whispered Draco from behind her and she spun around, feeling his arms wrap around her .

"So do you" she whispered grinning. It was true, his eyes shone out from his handsome chiseled face and he looked especially dashing in his black dress robes.

They embraced, kissing each other deeply and gently. He ran his hands through her hair and she pressed her body into his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He trailed kisses along her jawbone and down her neck, running his hands down her body, feeling her curves that he knew so well.

He pulled away, he couldn't do this without knowing, "Hermione… are you, well… Pansy's spreading this rumor that you're pregnant"

Hermione turned pale and stumbled backwards, "wh-what" Her eyes filled with tears, how had she found out?!

Draco went from calm to anxious immediately, "is it true?"

"I ..uh, it might be…" she lied, she knew for sure she was…but didn't think she would ever have to say it, at least not yet. A single precious tear slid down her face and Draco reached out for her again.

"it's alright" he whispered to her, taking her in his arms and looking down at her tear filled eyes, reflecting the stars above them, "you'll be alright"

H D H D H D H D H D

A few yards away, Blaise was crouched behind a convenient shrub and knew full well that if he didn't act soon both he and Draco would defiantly not be alright.

H D H D H D H D

a/n: Alright well, yet again I find myself sorry for taking months to update, all I can say about that is well…life is life and I hope I'll be able to write the next one sooner!

I hope you're all enjoying spring!

xoxox charlito


End file.
